Diamond Stars
by M-Angel 05
Summary: What if Kija was stolen away as a child because of an unforeseen event? What if he was found by Mundok? How would being raised by the loud boisterous Wind tribe change his future? (Gem Series 5)
1. Legendary Child

**Chapter 1** : _Legendary Child_

* * *

It is said that sometime after King Hiryuu's death that the four legendary warriors, who were gifted with special abilities by the dragon Kami, left the palace to create their own lines. One went to the north, one to the south and a third was often seen flying through the skies of the west. Nobody truly knew where these men of legend went, nor what happened to any children they heired.

Ouryuu was said to have become the first priest at the palace, thus stayed longer; but even he left and was never seen or heard from again. His body was rumored to have been the strongest of the four to the point that he aged differently than the rest. It was also thought to have been turned to steel because of the dragon blood that flowed through his body.

Seiryuu was said to be able to see great distances, kill within a heartbeat and make his enemies tremble with so much fear that they died where they stood. His eyes were as beautiful as they were dangerous.

Ryokuryuu had the green scaled right leg that could kick and cause such damage to both man and land that it had become legend that it was him who had caused the man lakes and ponds that were scattered throughout Kouka. He could fly through the sky like a bird, yet his leg was strong enough to defeat any enemy.

Hakuryuu had the white scales that were rumored to be in his right arm. He had the strength of ten strong men, could tear a man limb from limb and yet was considered one of two gentle warriors, Ouryuu being the other. Like the others his hair had been turned to the color of his scales, pure white.

The search for the legendary warriors would go on for years until they were considered nothing but myth. Some hunters still search for the warriors in an attempt to bring glory to themselves. Each attempt was usually thrawted by one thing or another. As the centuries turned into a millennia hunters for these warriors became rare, until none existed in the present time.

* * *

The darkness on this night was so deep and thick that no light within any village could pierce it. With no light from the moon, coupled with a thick fog, most thieves found tonight to be a blessing; but for guardians it was about to become a nightmare.

In the village of the Hakuryuu soldiers stood watch in high towers, deep in the wood the watchers kept an eye on the forest floor. Without the aids of lanterns or torches, it was hard to see anything that moved along the forest floor. Many were tempted to just lean back against the very trees they were perched upon and sleep. Unbeknownst to them a single thief was sneaking under their very noses. As they could not see him, but he could see some of them. Moving slowly under them, the thief made it passed the guards with no trouble at all.

Once within the village the thief began to look for the richest looking home. Finding it was no problem, for it was the largest building in the entire village. Thinking that he'd struck it rich, the thief quickly rushed forward towards the home. Finding it unlocked, the thief nearly laughed with glee. Making his way into the home, he found the first level had an old woman sleeping in one of the rooms. Not finding anything of use in her room, he made his way to the next room. Stuffing his bag with silvery trinkets and gold covered dishes, the thief left this room and quietly went upstairs.

In the upstairs of the home, the thief found a room that looked to be a shrine. Here he found a box filled with gold coins. Closing the latch of the box, the thief placed it into his bag. Thinking he may have enough he began to retrace his steps until he came across the second room of the upstairs. Not believing he had looked inside, he quietly made his way into the room. He found a very large bed with a tiny child, about six years old, inside the room. The child was curled up in the middle of the bed. Lifting his lantern, the thief looked about the room, when he heard movement from the child. Turning light his way, the thief's eyes widened at what he saw in the light. Claws attached to the child's arms along with white silvery scales and long white hair that came to the child's chin.

The Hakuryuu heir.

The thief suddenly realized that no gold or treasure was any greater than what he had right in front of him. Smiling a devious smile, the thief quietly took everything out of his bag. Looking around he found something to tie and gag the child with. Quickly, he snatched the child from the bed, waking the little one up in an instant. Stuffing something in the boy's (yes boy) mouth, he tied him up. Putting the bag over the boy, he then threw the now heavy bag over his shoulder and ran for it.

Grinning like a mad man, the thief ran out of the home with no one the wiser of him being there. Running through the dark, his feet splashed through some water. Stilling, he listened but heard no one. Smile coming back in place, the thief, now turned kidnapper, ran into the forest. Not forgetting about the guards, he began making his way down the mountain path. Once again the dark night being his friend in not allowing the moon to shine through the thick black clouds that hung overhead.

The boy's muffled cries could be heard as the kidnapper ran down the mountain at record speed. He'd been lucky to even come across the mountain village. Luckier than he had thought. All he had to do was make his way to Awa Port to seek this boy to Lord Kum-ji. He laughed madly at the thought of how much gold he was going to get from the lord there. Unless...

 _I could sell him and his village out to Lord Yu-hon._ he suddenly grinned maniacally. Shaking his head to get rid of that thought. "General Yu-hon would sooner kill them all, plus myself." Again he shook his head again. "No, I'll stick to my plan." Suddenly lightning cracked the sky open, the thief sword he saw a white dragon within the clouds. Dismissing it as nothing, the thief took off towards the road that would take him to Awa Port.

Rain began falling soon after midnight. Lightning crackling the sky with resounding booms causing the earth to quake beneath his feet. The thief, turned kidnapper gasped in surprise as he was certain he saw the head of a white dragon at the end of the rocky canyon. This time it did not vanish with the lightning, it stayed there hissing in anger. Taking a shaky step backwards, the thief/kidnapper tripped on a large rock in the road, at that moment the dragon sped forward to attack angrily at the human.

"Ah!" the man screamed before dropping his package.

The dragon turned and twisted in the air, screeching its anger for all to hear. Looking down upon the lowly human who would dare take what was not his to have. Snarling, the dragon dove straight down towards the human, it's mouth opened wide as it flew and tore the man from the earth with its maw. In a single bite the white dragon tore the man's body in half. He bled out within moments.

During the dragon Kami's fight the boy inside the sack was trying to kick open the knotted opening, the child began to roll the bag towards the edge of the cliff unknowingly. The sound of screams and rush of water was all the boy of six years could hear. Why hadn't the guards stopped this man from entering the village? Was he really that much strong than the soldiers protecting his village? Tears were falling down his cheeks. He was so scared! He wanted his father. _Why hasn't father come? He is still Hakuryuu, he can defeat anybody!_ His chest tightened as he tried to regain his breath and calm himself.

 _I can't. I can't do this!_ he thought tearfully even as he wiggled, kicked and tried to get the rope off of his arms when suddenly he felt the material give way. Pulling his arms free, the young boy swung his dragon claw, tearing the bag open when suddenly the ground beneath him gave way and he plummeted down into the raging river below.

A splash was heard as he entered the raging waters. Kicking hard, the boy go t his head above water and gasped for air. Grasping at boulders, the side of the cliff, anything to stop him from being swept away. His young life seemed to be about to end. He could feel fear building in him. In his mind he suddenly felt that blinding yellow light rushing towards him at an astounding speed. _Ouryuu?_ he wondered as his hand shot out of the water, tearing its way down the canyon as the rushing waves pulled him away from the edges. Suddenly he found himself pulled under as his night pants were caught by a heavy branch that was in the water. Tearing his leg away, he gave a pained gasp as the branch tore his skin.

Breaking the surface, he coughed as he tried to regain his breath only to have water splash into his face. Breath coming in quick pants as his eyes went wide when he suddenly saw something that stilled his heart. The water was coming to an end; which meant a waterfall. He felt panic hit him more than ever before as a whimper filled with fear escaped his lips and tears fell from his eyes as his small body went over the falls to his certain doom.

* * *

Morning birds sang their early songs as a one eyed older soldier rode his horse through the early morning hours along the bank of the wind tribe, near the fire tribe boarder. The river had swelled the night before and that usually meant that there would be treasures to find in the morning, though nothing had been found just yet. The soldier wasn't any person but the General and chief of the wind tribe, Son Mundok. He was really hoping to find something interesting to show his newly adopted grandson, Hak; but it would seem there was nothing of interesting this morning.

His horse suddenly came to a stop causing Mundok to notice something large on the banks of the river. Getting off of the beasts back, Mundok walked over to the mud covered lump. Pressing his foot against the lump, he heard a groan coming from it. His one good eye widened. Kneeling over the lump, he began pulling large clumps of dirt off of it until he found the face of a child who gave a gasp at having its airways cleared. Taking his water flask from his side, Mundok cleared the child's eyes and nose even more.

A single blue eye opened as a whine of pain escaped the young child's lips. Seeing that the kid was alive, Mundok took off his own cloak, covered the little one, picked him up and went to the horse. Upon getting onto the beasts back, Mundok kicked its sides and rushed back towards Fuuga.

Upon his arrival at the wind chiefs home, Mundok quickly began ordering people around. From servants getting clean clothes and warm water to clean the child with to a healer being called to tend to any wounds. Something fled strange with this child's right arm and he needed to get this child to wake up again. The only signs he had of the kid being alive was his breathing and that eye opening that one time. An older woman took the unconscious child from Mundok before disappearing into the room where the others began to convene in order to take care of the child.

With all of the commotion, Hak came waddling into the room. The almost three year old boy, rubbed his eyes of sleep before looking up at his impromptu grandfather. Not asking what was going on, Hak knew he'd be told eventually. So he stood next to the older man for a little while when suddenly the old woman, Naomi, came out with an odd look on her face.

"You need to see this." she told Mundok who looked down at Hak before nodding at him to follow. Grinning Hak joined the adults in the room before coming to a stop at what he was seeing in front of him. His eyes widening as he looked at the white haired boy with a deadly taloned white scaled right arm. The boy didn't look too much older than himself and that was shocking if he was the warrior of legends and myths.

"Hakuryuu." Mundok mumbled, his own eyes wide from shock of what he'd actually found. This discovery was more important than anything that the wind had found in the past. It was also a very dangerous discovery that could very well spark a war if the wrong people learned of this child's existence.

Outside the city, a blond haired youth stood watch hidden within the high trees surrounding Fuuga, as he waited for the right time to save his little brother

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Thought I'd surprise everybody with the first chapter to my Kija/Yona gem story. I hope everybody liked the heart-pounding first chapter. ^_^ I will not put a chapter limit on this story because I have found that when I do, I usually go over. So this will be a surprise story! ^0^


	2. Lost

**Chapter 2** : _Lost_

* * *

Kija's eyelids felt like there were lead weights on them. His throat hurt, but not as badly as the rest of his body. It felt like he was laying on pin and needles. Everything hurt. He wanted to cry out, but doing so would hurt as well. He could feel hot tears escape his eyes and drip down the side of his temples onto the soft bedding. A plus to his pain was that he was laying on something soft and he had something warm covering him.

He was dimly aware that he wasn't alone. On either side of him he had somebody. A smaller hand than his own was clutching his dragon hand. It was too small to be Baa Baa's hand. Suddenly a large hand picked his head up, forced his lips apart as a liquid was poured down his throat. It had a medicinal taste to it, so he knew it was medicine. Within minutes the world around him began to fade to black as the drugs made him go unconscious once more.

* * *

Mundok watched as Hak held the Hakuryuu boy's hand as he gave the boy medicine to make the pain go away. He could tell the boy was beginning to awaken, so when the drug took effect he could see the child's body relax. "Stay with him." he told Hak who gave a nod.

Walking out of the room, Mundok pulled the sliding doors shut behind him. To his side was Tae-kun, his second in command. The man was one of the most honorable men he knew; which was why he was put in charge of guarding the Hakuryuu boy. Giving him a nod, Mundok began walking away down the hall until he found himself outside in the back gardens. As the wind General, he had no choice but to tell King Joo-nam about his discovery, there wSnt a question that the King would believe him, it was Lord Yu-hon that worried him. The sky General and firstborn son of King Joo-nam had chased out the Priest's of the Dragon Temple only a few weeks ago after the Prophesy had been given concerning the newly born Princess Yona. The days following the destruction of the priesthood, Yu-hon had ordered that all books of the Foundation Myth to be destroyed. There had been bonfires for the books destruction. Now it turned out that the myth was no longer myth but truth. Yu-hon will want the young Hakuryuu's life extinguished immediately; something the wind tribe will never allow and the earth tribe will back the wind due to their own mythology saying that the first Hakuryuu created their tribe.

Looking up into the sky Mundok took a deep breath. _Things will get complicated._ he thought to himself. _There will be a war over this, undoubtedly._ He looked at the scroll in his hand that he had yet to send out. He rolled the scroll in his hand, debating if he truly should send it out. If the myth of the warriors was found to be true, not only would this boy's life be in danger, but so would the infant Prince Yona's.

For the first time in a long time, Mundok did not know what to do. His duty to his King and his heart were in conflict. He also want to drink very badly, but it was a very bad idea to drink in the daytime. Taking a deep breath he turned back towards the manor. A servant standing nearby, he handed the sealed scroll to the servant to be given to a messenger. _If war is what the Kami wants in order to bring about a new age, then so be it._ He needed to prepare for the worst, yet he hoped for the best.

* * *

Late that night a blond haired youth snuck into the wind chief manor. Sliding against a wall, the youth looked down the hall to see two guards near a door that he assumed held his young Hakuryuu brother in. His plan was to escape with the boy and return him home without incident, but with guards nearby he wasn't certain he'd be able to do it without hurting anybody.

Taking a dagger in his hand, he lifted his other hand and cut it several times until he began to feel the golden scales creep up his body. Taking a deep breath he rushed forward towards the two men. Kicking one in the chest, he swung his arm around and punched the other in the face. Both me flew against the opposite walls, and slid down them unconscious.

Pushing the door open, the blond was shocked when he was suddenly hit in the face by the butt end of a staff weapon. The dark haired man who had made the blond step back was none other than Commander Tae-kun. The man smiled at the intruder, the lantern above swinging slightly. When the blond lifted his head up Tae-kun's eyes widened when he saw the gold scales appear on the lad's face. "Well I'll be..." he said as he begun to chuckle. "Young Lord Ouryuu." He suddenly heard a creak in the floorboards, the blond's eyes following his to find Mundok along with four others standing there after having heard the commotion. On the other side of the hallway were five more warriors, all waiting to take the intruder down.

Mundok held his hand up and waved the newcomers to leave. The warriors bowed before doing as the General commanded. Mundok approached the blond who was ready to fight, if it was needed. "Follow me." he commanded the youth as he entered the room.

The blond boy eyed Tae-kun as he followed the wind General into the room. A small lantern was the only light source as two young boys slept oblivious of the adults in the room. The Ouryuu warrior saw how badly injured the white haired boy was, though the swelling on his face had gone down, the Hakuryuu child was still covered in bruises around his eyes and jawline. Large bruises covered his torso and left hand around his wrist. His breathing was ragged and his right arm was wrapped in white bandages. "He was quite damaged when I found him three days ago." Mundok whispered as he bent on his knee to cover the young boy up. Reaching over he pulled the covers over Hak as well. His grandson had yet to release the clawed hand of the older boy. "He had a fever for a day and a half; we thought we'd lose him." He touched the young boy's head. "He survived, much to our relief." he looked at the other boy and saw that the scales had begun to recede. "We won't hurt him, nor allow harm to befall him."

"Zeno isn't so much worried about the wind, for the wind was created by Hakuryuu's twin, brother Ryokuryuu." Zeno said not even bothering to introduce himself properly, but skipped to what he wanted to say. "However, Zeno knows that there are those who would like to either use him or kill him."

"We won't allow that to happen." Tae-kun tried to assure the youth.

"Zeno has to return him to where he belongs." Zeno told them. "He didn't expect to find him this badly hurt though."

"Stay then." Mundok told the young man. "When the boy awakens then let him decide where he wants to go."

Zeno stayed silent for a moment as he weighed his options. He knew that little Hakuryuu brother was in no condition to leave his bed for a very long time, but he also knew that danger lurked everywhere including in Fuuga. Sighing, he knew he could risk the boy's health. Nodding, he agreed to the conditions that the wind General had set. "Alright. Zeno agrees."

Mundok gave a nod. "He's a lost boy in the land." he stated. "But at least here he has a chance at a home."

"Even if it is a home filled with danger?" Zeno countered, his eyes meeting the General's gaze.

"This world is full of dangers." Mundok told the young man. "If you hide him away, he'll never survive the challenges that this world throws at you, but if you give him a chance here, I guarantee you that he will be able to face anything and everything thrown at him."

Zeno sighed as he realized how true those words were. "Zeno will wait for him to choose." he promised the older man before standing and leaving the room with both the wind commander and general following after him.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I wasn't planning on updating this story until later next month, but I couldn't help myself. I really liked this chapter idea.


	3. Discovery

**Chapter 3** : _Discovery_

* * *

King Joo-nam wasn't known to be a kind king, in fact he had sent his eldest son on a campaign against Xing only a few months prior; he had come back victorious. The enemy had practically begged for their lives in the end. Before his granddaughter or grandson had been born, he had sent the then earth General Lee Fa-zul to take care of Kai rebels at the Earth/Kai boarders. The rebels had been destroyed mercilessly, but the earth General had been killed in battle leaving his only son as the next earth heir. Lee Guen-tae was an eager soul and easily fell into his role as the earth General and Defender of Kouka. Any battle he was sent into he came back victorious. The fire tribe General Kan Soo-jin was an old friend and had been his best ally, but even King Joo-nam could see a darkness gathering in his old friend. The water tribe General An Joon-gi was new to his role as leader of the water tribe, but he had a level head on his shoulders and did not stir up trouble; he also did nothing to stop it. Wind General Mundok had been with him since the beginning of his reign nearly thirty years ago. He, unlike Joo-nam, did not like war and exhausted every option before bringing his tribe into a fight.

Why was the Koukain King thinking of these things one would ask, because he was currently starring at a scroll given to him by a messenger from Fuuga. This scroll had a special seal upon it, the personal seal of General Son Mundok. It meant that this scroll was not of official business, but it was meant only for his eyes.

Lifting his eyes he saw the councilors and tribe elders looking at him with curious eyes. His two sons sat at either side of him off of the platform where he sat upon the throne. "Everyone leave." he practically growled out. Immidiately the council and their dogs stood and left. The elders stood with help from their assistance. His sons too left, knowing it was best to listen to their father. Once he was left alone in the throne room, Joo-nam opened the scroll.

 ** _The ancient stories are true. The foundation myth has merit and I have the proof you have always wanted. A child with the claw of the Hakuryuu was found by myself. He was injured in an unknown accident. He is resting and healing well. I know Prince Yu-hon will want the death of this child, but if you allow such a campaign, the earth and wind will fight to protect the child. You know, as I do, that once he is seen publicly that the true identity of Princess Yona will be known. As your friend and the protector of the wind tribe, I Son Mundok, ask for instructions on what his majesty wishes for me to do._**

Standing from the cushioned seat of his throne, Joo-nam walked over to hearth that stood dominant in the side wall of the throne room and threw the parchment into the flames of the giant firepit. _I see my old friend. You were right to be cautious._ he thought as he watched the paper burn. _My son will start a campaign if this is known. Just like he did with the priests after Yona's anointing._ Closing his eyes he stood in front of the fire in deep thought. _If one boy exists, then so do the others._ His eyes opened as he walked over to the table with paper and scratched out a message. Placing both the royal and his personal seals upon them, he turned towards the doors to the throne room to find the messenger to send his answer to Son Mundok.

* * *

Light blue eyes opened. Grimacing in pain, Kija tried not to move much. To his right was an open window, through a cloth curtain was pulled to make the room somewhat dim. Opening his mouth and closing it before smacking his lips together made Kija realize how dry his mouth was and how thirsty he was. The doors in front of his bed slid open as a dark hair boy slipped inside with two cups of liquid in his hand. The two boys stared at each other for a moment before the younger of the two walked over to the elder and handed him a cup filled with water.

"Thank...you." Kija croaked before taking the cup and guzzling down the liquid. It tasted like heaven to his dry throat. Pulling the now empty cup away from his lips, Kija looked the other boy over. _I can't be a prisoner_. he thought as he noticed that he had no chain on his arms or legs. "Where..." he began but had to clear his throat. The boy waited patiently as he sat next to Kija. "Where am I?" he asked him.

"Fuuga." the boy answered. "What's your name?"

"People of my village call me Lord Hakuryuu," he answered before smiling. "but my parents call me Kija."

"What about your friends?" the boy asked with a frown.

"I don't have any." Kija told the boy. It was true that the children of the village played with him or gave him entertainment, but he wouldn't call any of them friends; not really.

"I'm Hak." the boy told him as he pulled out a loaf of bread from the inside of his blue kasode top before breaking it in half with his hands and teeth. "Hungry?" he asked as he handed Kija the lager piece.

Kija's stomach rumbled angrily. "Yes and thank-you." he said as he took the bread and began to eat it.

Hak smiled as he watched the other boy eat hungrily. Finding the freshly made bread had been a find that he hadn't been expecting. There had been several loafs, so it wasn't like one would be missed really. Besides this was his home too, or so the old man kept telling him. The boy in front of him may have looked a bit strange with his white hair and dragon claw, but he wasn't going to be quick to judge the boy. Sooner or later they would find out where he'd come from and how he'd gotten to Fuuga, but for now, Hak was content to just share breakfast with the other boy.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I haven't updated this story for a whole month and thought that it deserved a small update since I'm almost finished with Time Changes and Aquamarine Stone. Hope everyone enjoyed this small update.


	4. Staying in Fuuga

**Chapter 4** : _Staying in Fuuga_

* * *

After eating and sleeping, some more, Kija found himself alone in the room he had first awaken in. _I need to get back home._ he thought but even that thought made him drowsy at the thought of making a long journey. He also knew that outsiders were not welcome in his village and he didn't even know where to begin to look in order to return. He had seen maps in his great-grandmother's study, but none of them ever made sense to him.

As he went to move from the bed, Kija gave a wince of pain. His body ached all over as pain shot up his spine. _I really shouldn't move._ he thought tiredly before looking over towards the wall where he saw a closed window, light peeking through the cracks on the boards that held it close. Pushing the blankets back, Kija winced as he crawled, literally, out of the futon mattress and across the floor. Making it to the window he quickly found the wooden locks to the window and pushed the boards.

The window opened to reveal a sunny day outside. He was practically ground level, but not quite. There was a large willow tree with pink blooms. Under the tree were blooming flowers with butterflies and bees hovering around the flower petals. His eyes scanned towards the rock wall and gate to find green ivy crawling along it with chipmunks racing along the low wall.

Smiling softly, Kija placed his face on his arms that were laying on the window ledge. _This place seems peaceful._ he thought. _I'm glad. Perhaps I will be okay_. He sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment. _Why was I taken?_ he wondered. _Where was the man taking me when I was dropped?_ Kija shuttered to think what kind of fate would he have had, had he not been dropped when he had been. He had heard rumors around the village of the dangers of the outside world, which included slavery.

The door suddenly slid open, at that moment Kija felt a pulse in his chest. Looking inwardly he found the light he associated with the Ouryuu to be near him. Lifting his head, Kija turned his head towards the person who had just entered the room. His eyes widening when he saw that it was the man he had met on the night of the red star. "Ouryuu!" he cried out in surprise.

Zeno smiled at the blue eyed, silver haired boy. "How does brother Hakuryuu feel?" he asked as he entered fully into the room. In his arms was a bowl of fruits and soup. "Zeno thought you'd be hungry right about now."

Kija smiled brightly as the golden haired man neared him. _Zeno. He calls himself Zeno._ he thought as he took the bowl of fruit first and found that there were green and purple grapes in it along with red fruit and large plums. As he ate this, Zeno ate the soup. "Why are you here Zeno?" he asked, his cheeks full of food.

Zeno smiled at the boy. "Zeno felt that brother Hakuryuu was in danger and came to his aid." he answered.

 _Did I sense him when that happened?_ Kija wondered not really recalling if he had sensed the golden warrior was near or not. "I don't remember calling for you." he told the other who just smiled at him.

"You didn't." Zeno answered. "The blood of the Hakuryuu did." Kija frowned at this not fully understanding. Upon seeing this Zeno continued. "When one of us is in danger the blood calls out for help from the others."

Kija gave a nod as understanding came to him. "Are you going to leave me again?" he asked with worry etching his voice.

Zeno's eyes softened as he placed the bowl to the side. "Zeno cannot stay, but you can; if you want to." he told the young boy. "Zeno can also take you back to your village."

Kija sighed as he did want to go back, but ever since he had awakened, Kija had felt a strong pull to stay here. "I think I'm meant to be here." he said as he touched his chest with his mostly healed clawed arm. "It's a feeling I have and I wish to explore it."

Smiling Zeno gave a nod. "Zeno thinks you'll be safe here, but you also may face dangers."

Kija puffed his cheeks as he gave a sigh. "I'll be alright." he assured the older warrior. "The Kami would not have brought me here only to be harmed. I'm here for a reason! Let me find out what that reason is." As he spoke Zeno could see the determination of a warrior he had once known many eons ago.

This boy had the determination and strength of his ancestor within him, he also seemed to have a shadow of something lingering around him. _A dark spirit?_ he wondered as he continued to look at the boy. Sighing in defeat, Zeno gave him a nod. "Alright. I will leave you here, but I'll visit to make sure you are still safe."

"That is agreeable." Kija stated as he went back to eating the fruit within the bowl. Afterwards he was helped back into bed before Zeno left his room.

* * *

When Zeno closed the double doors he found the young boy, Hak standing next to the wall watching him. Zeno got the sudden feeling that this boy was much more than he knew. "Is there something Mister wants?" he asked him.

"Are you taking Kija?" he asked, his eyes glaring daggers at Zeno.

 _Scary_. Zeno thought nervously. "No." he answered honestly. Bending down to Hak's level he continued. "I'm leaving him here, but I need you to help keep him safe. Can you do that Mister?"

Hak gave a sudden grin at Zeno. "Sure, but it's gonna cost you." he stated, his eyes shining with mischief.

Zeno chuckled as he had a sudden image of Yak-shi appear in his mind of when the young prince had been a child and said something similar. "Alright, but not too much. Zeno is poor." he answered.

Hak threw his arms over his head. "I'll have to get back to you on that." he told the older teen. "It's gotta be good after all." With that Hak spun on his heel and took off towards the doors that led to the outdoors.

When Zeno found Mundok he saw that the wind general was reading a message from the King. Looking up from the letter, Mundok eyed the golden haired teen. "Will you be staying?" he asked.

"No." Zeno answered. "Zeno been away from Kuuto long enough. Zeno has to keep an eye on the Miss or else danger may befall her."

Mundok frowned at the way Zeno spoke but didn't comment on it. There had to be some sort of trauma that had caused the teen to talk as such."His majesty has ordered me to keep the young boy hidden here for as long as possible, however, his highness Prince Il will be bringing his daughter and wife to visit within the next three months."

"The Miss will awaken Hakuryuu's power." Zeno warned him. "If the two meet he will know who she is and will never leave her side."

Mundok gave a nod. "Just as I thought." he took a sip from the sake filled cup that he had on the chabudai table next to him. "Then in three months we shall see what happens and go from there."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I know it has been a few months since I updated this story, that's because I wanted to finish Aquarium Stone and then I had my May Madness month. Well it's June now and I'm back to writing my beloved gem series. I'll try to update this once or twice a week, depending on how busy I am.

Enjoy your summer everyone!


	5. Fishing

**Chapter 5** : _Fishing_

* * *

Kija had to admit that once he got to know the people that lived within the wind general's home that they were interesting. Most interesting was the general himself. He had such wonderful stories, both war and non-war stories. The wind tribe was rich with history and more than once did the five year old find himself wanting to hear more about the stories of the past from the older man.

The next interesting person he'd met was also the first person he had originally met. Hak or Son Hak as he was called was the adopted grandson to General Mundok. The two fought with each other, Hak often would provoke Mundok into these fights with back talking. It was as funny as it was cringe worthy as Mundok rarely put up with Hak's back talking. The three year old boy never seemed to learn either and that just made it funnier.

After a week of healing and three weeks of not being allowed outside of the manor, Kija finally got to see the city of Fuuga; of course no adult knew of this. The day started like any other...

* * *

The sun came up over the capital city of the wind, causing the residents to begin their daily duties. Mothers woke up to make breakfast for their families, husbands did their morning chores before eating said breakfast and as soon as they could the children ran out of the door after they ate their morning meals to join their friends. As the sun rose higher in the sky it cast its light upon the open window that lead into the young Hakuryuu Kija's room. Squinting, the silver haired boy cast a glance at the open window and spotted the young dark haired boy, Hak grinning at him.

"Morning, white snake." he said with a wide grin.

Kija felt his blood boil at the new nickname. He really hated that name! "I'm not a white snake!" he yelled harshly, his face flushing with anger.

"I guess somebody doesn't want to have an adventure." Hak stated as he threw his hand behind his head, a grin still plastered on his face.

Kija perked up at that. "Adventure?" he asked.

Hak grinned before giving a nod. "Yeah." he said before jumping off of the window ledge and running over to Kija's futon. "So get up!" he yelled throwing back the blankets that were on the older boy.

The chill hit Kija's bare legs making him shiver. "Too early!" he complained before feeling a tug on his dragon arm. Hak was trying to drag him out of bed. Sighing, Kija gave up and got up out of bed. Dressing in his new clothes he walked out of his room in clothes that matched Hak's blue and black ones. Both quietly went by the generals room before making a beeline for the kitchen where they snagged a freshly baked loaf of bread and took off for the back garden.

It wasn't the first time Kija had been to the manor gardens, they were beautiful. Large blue flowered trees in full bloom covered the entire back wall with vines climbing up the walls. At the center of the garden was a small training field.

The two boys raced for the back wall, eating the loaf as they did so. Once they reached it though Hak began to climb the vine foliage. Looking down he grinned at Kija. "Race ya to the top." he said with a challenge in his voice.

Kija loved challenges. Climbing the foliage, he found that the wall was a bit higher than he'd thought. Getting to the top the two straddled the wall. Kija's eyes widened as he looked out at the city. It was glittering in the morning light. "Pretty." he said softly causing Hak to grin at him.

Bringing his other leg around the top Hal began to climb the vines down. "Let's go." he told the older boy.

"What about the guards?" Kija asked.

Hak grinned at him. "They don't patrol the back wall." he stated as he began the descent.

Kija could've facepalmed at this. _Why hadn't I thought of that?_ "Wait up." he told the younger boy. As he climbed down from the wall his clawed had snapped the vine branch that he'd grabbed causing him to loose his grip and fall. Kija landed upon his bottom but it had hurt, really badly.

Hak ran over to the other as soon as he got to the bottom of the wall. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern lacing his voice.

Kija began to chuckle. "I don't think I've gotten hurt this many times in all of my life." he announced. "First the waterfalls and now this."

Hak chuckled. "You're crazy Kija." he then grinned once again. "But I like crazy, otherwise I wouldn't like gramps." He then held out his hand to help Kija stand.

"I thought you hated him." Kija stated as he took the offered hand before standing.

"No." Hak told him as he turned towards the city. "Come on. I'll introduce you to the city."

* * *

The city, as it turned out was not as big as Kija had thought it to be. Everyone seemed to know Hak and who is grandfather was. They greeted him as I'd he was one of their own children and when they spotted Kija they'd ask who he was. Without missing a beat Hak introduced him as his brother and that seemed to make everyone just smile before going about their day. Kija on the other hand was shocked that Hak saw him that way, but quickly accepted it.

"You know," Kija began as they dipped their feet into the river water. "since I'm Hakuryuu and you're in calling me your brother, then that means you're an unofficial dragon brother."

Hak looked at him with surprise. "Really?" he then grinned. "Which one?"

Kija took a moment to think on this. "Well, you can't be Seiryuu or Ryokuryuu. You don't have golden eyes or a green right leg." At this Hak looked at of his leg this caused both to laugh. "You could be a dark dragon, the Ankorkuryuu."

Hak stopped swinging his legs before grinning wildly at that name. _I like that name._ he thought because for some reason it just felt right. "Okay." he said happily. "You're the Hakuryuu and I'm the Ank...korkk..uryuu." he said trying to pronounce the name but found it was really difficult. "What you said."

"Ankorkuryuu." Kija repeated.

"You're the white one and I'm the dark one." Hak said before tugging Kija's silvery hair. "Our hair even states this." he said As he tugged his own hair. "We're meant to be brothers. It's fate."

Kija hadn't thought of that one. It was then he spotted a group of women walking towards the dock to do laundry. A few older women were with them along with some men. "Do men help women with the laundry here?" Kija asked in a whispered voice.

Hak turned his head to look. "Not always, but those men are wind soldiers. The one with the green shirt is gramps' lieutenant. The other one next to him in the blue shirt is the third lieutenant. They're cousin's." He then waved at the two men "Xa'dan!" he yelled gaining the attention of the man in the blue shirt.

"Well if it isn't Son Hak." Xa'dan grinned as he approached the two boys. "Your grandfather is looking for you."

Hak laughed nervously. "You won't turn me over, will you?" he asked.

Xa'dan looked Kija over, the clawed hand gaining his attention. He knew exactly what the young boy was. He had been raised upon the story of the creation myth. Chuckling he crossed his arms over his chest. "On one condition." he told the two boys. "If you two come fishing with my cousin and I." he told then gaining confused looks from the two. "You see, my cousin isn't a very good fisherman."

"I heard that!" his cousin yelled. "I'm still a better fighter than you!"

"In your dreams Zen!" Xa'dan yelled back.

"Then why am I the first lieutenant?" Zen questioned as he walked over to his cousin's side.

"Because, you're ten years older than myself." The two stared at each other before laughing.

"I don't get it?" Kija said in a whisper towards Hak, who have a nod in a agreement.

"Come on, we'll teach you boys how to fish." Zen told them as he picked Hak up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Eeep!" Hak squeaked in surprise at being picked up.

"I know how to fish." Kija told Xa'dan. "Grandmother had an elder teach me." As he stood up and followed the two men.

"So you have a family?" Xa'dan asked as he picked the poles up from the ground near the women who were already deep in their gossip.

"Just my grandmother and father." Kija then seemed a bit sad. "However, my father is not allowed near me without someone with him."

"Why?" Hak asked from Zen's shoulders.

"When I was born my father hurt me." he said. "I do not blame him though for it was a great disappointment for him that he would not be the one chosen."

"Chosen?" Xa'dan inquired with a frown. What could have driven a father to harm his own son, a son that was a Hakuryuu no less.

"To serve the master that's to come." Kija told him. "It's been passed down that the reason the Hakuryuu continues to appear in our clan is because Hiryuu will one day return. It is because of this that my father was upset when I was born. He wanted to serve him but I was born; so I might be the one to do so."

Xa'dan blinked in surprise. "You father, he was a Hakuryuu?" he asked the young boy.

Kija gave a nod. "He was." Kija answered freely.

Once they arrived at the spot to fish, the two men began to quickly teach the two how to fish with both a pole of a string. An hour later and no fish had been caught by either man, though they did exchange several stories about their youth and how they had each become lieutenants. Kija ended up showing them how he had been taught how to fish. Jumping on a few large rocks Kija waited until he saw a few large fish. Pushing the sleeve of his shirt up, Kija waited until the right moment came before thrusting his clawed hand into the cold water, slapping the fish with such force that they went flying through the air and landing on the ground at the feet of the men.

"Well," Zen began as he looked from the fish to Kija. "that's one way of doing it." That caused everyone to laugh lightly. It was definitely a unique way to fish.

* * *

When the two boys returned to the manor they found Mundok looking a little upset at them for having snuck out of the manor. When they relayed to him what they had been up to, Mundok found himself quite impressed with the people of Fuuga. They hadn't treated Kija any different than if he'd been one of the tribe.

"Did you like the city?" he asked Kija as they walked through the halls of the manor towards the dinning area.

"I did." Kija told him. "Your tribe reminds me of my clan. They are very nice to me."

"The wind welcomes all who are willing to become our friends." Mundok stated, both children could hear the quotes in his statement.

"It also has a very long memory." Kija said. "Grandmother told me that the wind can be calm, but betray them and the mighty wind can destroy an entire nation within a single night."

Mundok chuckled. "Our strength comes from our people." he looked at Hak who was grinning. "You seem happy about something grandson." He sat on the cushioned seat as he waited for d inner to be served.

"I'm not your grandson." Hak muttered at him as he sat down as well, just as their dinner was being served. "But he's my brother." he said pointing at Kija who sat next to him. "He says I'm an adopted dragon brother. I'm the Ankor...kuryuu." he said proud that he hadn't mispronounced it this time. It was still a big word though!

Mundok coughed a bit. "Ankorkuryuu?" he questioned. The name making him a bit worried that it'd go to Hak's head.

"Yes." Kija said with a nod. "He is the ying to my yang." He looked at Hak. "I am light and he is dark. We are brothers this way." Hak grinned at this, something Mundok rarely saw from his grandson.

"Well," he began as he took a drink. "this makes you my unofficial grandson then. I'll be sure to make it official one day soon."

Kija blinked in surprise. "Are you saying you're going to marry my grandmother?" Mundok began choking on the sake he'd drank. Both children grinned at each other as the older man tried to regain his composure.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Woohoo! Another great chapter finished. I hope everyone s enjoying the story.


	6. Her

**Chapter 6** : _Her_

* * *

Kija tugged on the long sleeve of the traditional robes that he was wearing. The adoption ceremony had gone off without a hitch with Kija made an official grandson to Mundok. It had taken place at the center of Fuuga. The people had come to congratulate and see who the new boy was. Most seemed uninterested, but a few seemed to have spotted the white claw that had been hidden under the extra long right arm sleeve.

At the moment they were having a huge feast with games, which were mostly centered around weapons. Men would best each other in arm wrestling contests, see who could throw a spear the furthest or who was better at hand to hand battles. Women joined in these contests too. As Kija found out, the wind did not discriminate against women. The motto was, if you could move you can fight. In most cases the women were stronger then the men.

Next to him Hak was stuffing his face with breaded cakes, all the while oblivious to the stares he was getting from a certain young toddler. The little girl had been interested in Kija's long white mane, but was now staring at Hak like he was the greatest thing in the world. Ayame, he believed her mother had said her name was. She was adorable in the blue and pink flowered yukata that she was wearing.

Kija reached his normal hand into the sleeve of his robes again and began scratching his scales once again. They were itching! They had been aching during the ceremony as well, but now the itch was there and it would not stop!

Hak saw movement out of the corner of his eye and looked to watch Kija itch his arm. "What's wrong?" he asked the silver haired boy.

"My scales itch." he answered honestly, after all, there was no reason to lie to his adopted brother. He looked at Hak before bursting out laughing. "You've got icing all over your face." he said As he tried to calm his laughter.

Hak grinned before grabbing a piece of cake with red icing before slamming into into Kija's face. The older boys yells were enough for hi. as he burst out laughing. "Now you do!" he yelled excitedly.

"Hak..." Mundok's voice held a warning in it.

"Looks like somebody is enjoying themselves." a laugh 've from beside the two boys causing Kija to look up at the older man.

"Zen, Hak did this to me." he complained.

Zen chuckled. "Xa'dan did the same thing when we were children." he explained only getting a pout from the silvery haired boy. Picking up a rag from his leg he began to wipe the younger boy's face until it was clean. "There. You need to loom presentable to the ladies after all."

Kija flushed. "No I don't!" he yelled with some anger only gaining a laugh from the older man.

When suddenly Hak gave a gasp. "Help!" he called out.

When Kija turned his head towards the scene he would have burst out laughing except that he was frozen. Hugging Hak from behind was a tiny toddler who didn't look any older than a year old. She had the older boy pinned on his stomach with his face in his plate. She was giggling, which sounded like bells to Kija's ears. Her bright red hair swished as she was moved by Hak's struggles. It was then that it happened, Kija felt intense pain run up his arm, the bandages underneath the sleeve began to burn as the spirits of his ancestors came forward crying out. A voice spoke within his mind.

 ** _You are now our other halves._**

 ** _You will serve Hiryuu as your master, protecting him with your lives._**

 ** _You will love him, and never betray him._**

When the voice vanished Kija tel himself fall backwards. It was a good thing he was already sitting so he hadn't hurt himself when he fainted.

* * *

In the Hakuryuu village, the people of the village had been mourning the loss of their young Hakuryuu. For weeks they had been searching surrounding villages, but had come up empty. The father of the young Hakuryuu, the former Hakuryuu had sent out half of the spies they had in order to find his son. He was determined to find the boy. So this evening when he was heading back to his home, he had been surprised when he felt the power of the Hakuryuu drain from his body. Behind him, his grandmother, his father's mother, rushed to his side with her assistants carrying her.

"Bunko!" she cried out his birth name without thought. Her platform was placed near his body. As she grabbed For him, his right hand that was now normal reached for her.

"Grandmother..." he whispered, the strength now gone from his body. "Find my boy. Find Kija."

Tears formed in her old eyes that had now seen two Hakuryuu lords pass away. "I will child." she promised. "I will find our Kija."

Bunko slowly closed his eyes, and as the last breath left his body, the old woman and elder of the Hakuryuu village Found her chest tightening and constrict with great emotion at the loss of her grandson. His life cut short because of the Hakuryuu power transference. Looking towards the ever darkening sky, she wondered where their kind and gentle Hakuryuu was at this very moment and if he was safe.

* * *

Kija opened his eyes to find Hak looking down at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Your arm was smoking a few minutes ago.

Sitting up Kija looked at the burnt material of his tradition robes as the grandson of the wind general. They were blackened and charred. Pushing the material up, he removed the bandages around his arm and saw there was no damage to the clawed hand. _Strange_. he thought. _I can feel power rushing through my arm. After I heard that voice..._ His eyes widened as he remembered the red haired girl. "Where is the red haired girl?" he asked.

Hak smirked. "You mean your biggest fan?" Hak asked as he pointed towards the little girl behind him who had been holding his head in her lap. "She got all upset when she saw your hand get burnt." Picking Kija's hand up Hal showed her that he was unharmed. "See, he's okay."

The child's cheeks flushed lightly as she tried to not look embarrassed. Failing miserably. Getting upset she stood up and stomped up to Kija. "You scarwd me!" she yelled as her small round eyes filled up with tears. "Don't do it again!" She sniffled as she tried calming herself but failed.

Kija pulled the tiny child into his arms, trying to calm her down. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise!" he spoke quickly as too felt like he was going to start crying.

Sitting next to Mundok, who was talking to Prince Il, who had come to watch the ceremony; Xa'dan mumbled to the two men. "Seems like our little Princess Yona has caught Kija up in one of her crying facades." he chuckled as the boy tried and failed to calm the now crying Princess of Kouka. The young Lady Tatiana quickly excused herself from the circle of women she'd been talking to when she heard her daughter's very loud crying.

Kija stood up with Hak following him as the lady took the red haired child away from the celebrations to go into the wind manor. She turned towards the two boys once she had placed her daughter to bed. "Princess Yona needs her sleep." she told them gently.

"Will she be alright?" Kija asked worriedly.

Tatiana smiled at the boy warmly. "She is just tired." she told him. "She's only a year and three months. She's very young and needs her rest." She looked at the boys. "As do you two."

"I'm...not tired." Hak said with a yawn, gaining a chuckle from the young woman.

Kija took his hand in his own. "Night lady." he said with a bow as he pulled Hak towards their rooms. That night, Kija dreamt of a future where he would protect his red haired mistress from the bad and evil of the world, never realizing how true that dream would one day become.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I hope everyone liked how Yona met Kija here. Next chapter will be through Yona's P.O.V.


	7. White

**Chapter 7** : _White_

* * *

When Yona was born she had no knowledge of anything around her. During her first few nights after she was born she began to feel an ache in her chest, but as the night wore on, that ache would turn painful; causing her to cry. As the weeks turned into months, the pain seemed to lessen until it was no more. As she turned six months, Yona found that walking was a tedious thing. Crawling was easy, but standing and walking was really hard for her. It was around this time that she began to dream of large dragons. They would talk to her, tell her things that she really didn't understand. The blue one seemed to judge her with his eyes, the green one seemed to be annoyed with her and the golden one seemed like a big brother getting after a naughty child. However, the white one seemed to just want to curl up around her and keep her safe. She liked this one.

After her dreams began, walking seemed to get easier. Next came another challenge; talking. Sounding out words and correctly pronouncing them was over hard for her. Her tongue seemed to get caught up by the strange sounding words. _Mama_ , was her first word and it seemed to make the black haired woman squeal with joy every time she used it. _Papa_ , was her next word, quickly followed by _Grahpa_. The other man who was tall and broad shouldered and always had the blond haired boy with him, frightened her. She wasn't sure why, but he did and every time he came near her, she'd begin crying. _Scawry_ became his name, though she was corrected and told to call him _Uncle_.

Her parents liked to travel, a lot. Therefore she was either left with her nurse maid or was taken along. She liked coming along for these trips, though she'd get grumpy very quickly. She liked looking out at the beautiful green things as they passed them by. She also liked watching as the blue and white passed above her head. She almost always fell asleep before they reached their destination.

When her first year came around, Yona was given things she really had no use for. Gemstone necklaces and gold dangling earrings were for big girls after all. She did like pretty things, especially if they had white in them. It was around this time she met the dark haired boy. He gave her the feeling that there was something wild about him, like a wild cat or something dark that she couldn't quite name. Hak was his name and at that moment she decided that she liked him and would be his friend.

Soon after her birthday, around mid-summer, Yona was brought to a city of stone that was celebrating. She didn't understand why everybody was happy, but when she saw the boy with the white hair standing on stage, she had a sudden feeling that she knew him. When the food was brought and given to everyone, Yona began to wonder around. People giving her sweets or fruits to eat as she passed them by. She was looking for the white haired boy, but instead found Hak.

Jumping onto the older boys back, Yona giggled happily at finding her new friend. The boy cried out in surprised, which had her giggling even more. She really liked this new game. The cry next to her, however, caught her attention and upon seeing the white haired boys face contort into pain, she ran over to him. His arm began to give off steam, this really scared her.

Tears began to fall down her cheeks when suddenly she felt a warmth spread across her entire body before settling against her chest. The tears stopped streaming down her cheeks, but she was still scared that something bad had just happened. Grasping his overheated right hand she held it tightly with her two smaller hands.

As the white haired boy sat up, Yona watched as he began to inspect his clothing as she was forced to release his hand. As he laid back down, from getting dizzy, she placed his head on her lap. His eyes were closed. The black haired boy, Hak, began to say something that caused her to flush in embarrassment.

His smirk made her want to pout. "You mean your biggest fan?" he asked as he pointed towards her as she held his head on her lap. "She got all upset when she saw your hand get burnt." Picking the other boy's hand up Hak showed her that he was unharmed. "See, he's okay."

Her cheeks flushed lightly as she tried to not look embarrassed. Failing miserably. Getting upset she stood up and stomped up to the white haired boy. Her cheeks puffing up as she got upset. "You scared me!" she yelled as her small round eyes filled up with tears. "Don't do it again!" She sniffled as she tried calming herself but failed. These words would be her first true full sentence that she'd ever spoken. Suddenly she couldn't take the emotional toll that had overcome her and began to cry fully.

Yona felt hands gently touching her, as hands patted her back or head. Words from both boys that told her that everything was fine, but she could not stop the tears as they fell freely. She felt herself being picked up by her mother as she was shushed and her back was rubbed soothingly. As she was laid upon a bed, Yona soon found herself fast asleep.

* * *

When she woke up she found herself in her dream world. The four dragons were watching over her with the white one curled around her protectively. Wrapping her tiny hands around his tail, the white dragon used his tail to lift her upon his back, his white wings spreading as she sat there. Her tears were still glistening upon her face.

"Do not cry, little sister." the white one said with great sadness in his voice. "If you cry, you will make us cry as well."

"She is young." the yellow one said. "She doesn't know how to control her emotions as of yet."

"She's come in contact with one of them." the blue one stated. "He will be able to help her."

"He is my chosen one." the one one said with a possessive tone. "He will have to first get rid of the pain of his ancestors before he can help her in any way."

"Too bad my chosen one wants nothing to do with her." the green one began with annoyance in his voice. "He sees having his leg as a curse, but if he saw it as a blessing, perhaps he could help them both."

"He's the eldest of this generation." the blue one said softly as he noticed the tired look that was entering her eyes.

"Unless you count Zeno's age." the yellow one said with a bit of smugness in his voice that reminded Yona of Yu-hon when he got his way in something.

"Do you have to bring that one up?" the green one asked with mild annoyance.

The yellow dragon just smirked. "He will prove himself in this generation." he stated a-matter-o-factly.

It became silent between the four and soon after they took notice on how Yona had fallen asleep. "I still think Hiryuu is crazy to have gone back down." the green dragon stated as he spread his large golden and emerald wings that shimmer in the bright light of the sun before settling down and curling up next to the others who were curled around the white dragon who still had Yona upon his back.

"It was his choice." the yellow dragon said. "We will drop this subject." The others agreed before a soft silence spread across them and their garden valley. The light of the sun falling over the horizon, meaning it would soon rise in the human world where Yona would inevitably wake up in.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I hope everyone had a wonderful Father's Day weekend! Sorry for not posting this on Monday. I ended up posted a different story instead. LoL! I can't help myself!


	8. The Young Prince

**Chapter 8** : _The Young Prince_

* * *

Hak hated coming to Hiryuu Castle. He had been here several times over the years, but for Kija it was a new experience. Two months now had passed since Kija had become Hak's elder brother, though Hak had been named Mondok's heir, something that annoyed him. It had also been two months since Kija had seen Yona, something that had bothered the silver haired boy. He constantly was fretting over the red haired Princess. On whether she was safe, was truly being well taken care of or if she was lonely. Whenever Hak came to the capital with Mundok, Kija had a list of things for him to do or ask the Princess. Sometimes even giving him gifts to give the young girl, much to Hak's displeasure.

As the two rode on the horses behind Zen and Za'dan, Hak looked over to Kija who was looking every which way at the stalls where the merchants were selling their wares. "Well, what do you think?" he asked Kija.

"It's bigger than Fuuga!" Kija yelled with excitement in his voice.

"Of course!" Xa'dan piped in towards the boy behind him. "It's the capital!" He had a huge grin on his face at this.

"Pipe down." Zen mumbled. "We don't need your loud voice catching anyone's attention."

Xa'dan made a face at his cousins words. Hak chuckling at the childish action done by the adult. His attention turning back to Kija. "When we get to the palace we'll head towards the wind apartments. Afterwards, we'll see if Su-won is around."

"Who?" Kija asked having not heard that person's name before.

"He's Yu-hon's only son." Xa'dan explained. "Hak is his friend. He is the Princess' cousin."

"Doesn't that make him a Prince?" Kija inquired.

"And that's where the sticky political business begins." Xa'dan said sounding annoyed. "Both Prince Il and Prince Yu-hon are heirs, but Yu-hon has the backing of the army, while Il is well liked by both the people and council. If King Joo-nam doesn't name his official heir, and soon, there might be war over the throne." Kija stiffened at this.

"The wind will stand by Prince Il, as he is a friend of our tribe." Zen told the children.

"Which means we'll be able to protect Princess Yona?" Kija asked, his eyes lighting up in hopes of being able to protect his mistress.

"You bet!" Xa'dan said giving him a thumbs up.

Ahead of them, Mundok was listening to their conversation. A smile coming to his face at Kija's question. However, it might now be the throne fought over if Yu-hon was at the palace, but the young Hakuryuu. He had no idea what King Joo-nam was thinking in having him bring the young boy to the capital, but whatever he had planned, he hoped it didn't end in bloodshed.

* * *

As Kija walked around the open apartment of the wind tribe, he found himself starring up at a mural on the entrance ceiling. It was of a huge dragon starring down upon him. It was of a huge green dragon with a golden chest. It's green eyes seeming to pierce into his soul. "It's said that the Ryokuryuu was the one to unite the clans within the wind territory over two thousand years ago." Mundok said, his voice startling Kija.

"Grandmother said the same for my ancestor as well." Kija touched his dragon claw to his chest. "I can feel the current Ryokuryuu when I try to feel for my brothers."

"You can feel the others?" Mundok inquired, his one eye wide with shock at this new information.

"I can." Kija answered. He looked up at Mundok. "Sometimes I feel pain coming from him, as if he is being harmed. I can also resentment coming from him, along with a deep sadness."

"Do you believe he is being harmed in some way?" Mundok inquired. He had a bad feeling about this. If Kija had been so easily kidnapped from his village, which from his understanding had guards to protect him with, then what were the fate of the other two? _Zeno can't protect them all, or can he?_ A frown formed on his face.

"I believe that if it was so easy for a thief to steal me away, then it is possible for it to happen to the others as well." He looked up at the green dragon upon the wall. "My ancestor was proud to be called the elder brother of the four guardian warriors. I want to believe I am the same." He looked at Mundok once more. "I believe Ryokuryuu could have been stolen and turned into a slave. If so, I want to save my brother."

Mundok crossed his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes in deep thought. The boy was the only one who could sense the other boy. If that was the only way to find the other, then they would have to take Kija in order to save the boy. Mundok detested slavers and in Kouka it was still illegal to enslave or chain someone up. Opening his eye, he saw a determined look upon Kija's face. "I agree." he said gaining a smile from the boy. "After our visit, we will find your brother and bring him to Fuuga where he will be safe.

"Thank-you!" Kija cried out as he grasped Mundok's pant leg and hugged said appendage.

Mundok felt his cheeks heat up as pride filled him. "Of course!" he yelled. "Now, you will have to help us..."

"I will!" Kija exclaimed. "In my mind I can see him. He's in the earth tribe. Near the boarder of the earth and fire."

"Can you narrow it down?" Mundok inquired.

Kija thought about what his father once said. "Closer I get to him, the better I'll be able to sense him." he answered sincerely.

"Then let's pray you will be able to sense him a ways off from whatever encampment he is being held in." Kija cocked his head at this. "I don't want to put you in danger Kija. You are far too important."

Kija smiled softly at this. "No, I'm not." he answered as he looked towards the red keep. "Princess is way more important than I am. If I die, another will be born to replace me. However, if she were to die, it would be another two thousand years before she would return."

Those words were the only other confirmation that Mundok needed in order to know who Princess Yona really was. Yes, her red hair was one way of knowing; but even so, others had been born with such hair. For a warrior with the dragons blood fuzed to his own to say such things, was a different story.

It was then that Hak walked into the room. When he did he wasn't alone. A blond haired boy with royal blue robes walked in with a bright smile. Around his neck was a gold chain with his family emblem pendant hanging from the chain. "Hey Kija!" Hak yelled, gaining his brothers attention. "Told you I'd find him. This is Lord Su-won, he was looking for Princess Yona."

Kija turned his head towards the other boy. "It's a honor to meet you." Kija held out his clawed hand.

Su-won blinked in surprise. "A dragon claw." he muttered quietly before taking ahold of it to inspect the hand. "Its really real!" he exclaimed.

Kija removed his hand from Su-won's. "Sorry. I forget that some are not use to seeing it." he apologized. "If you feel more comfortable..."

Su-won shook his head vigorously. "It's just father always says that the dragon warriors are not real, but your arm says differently." he said this with excitement in his voice. "Are you one of them?"

Kija smiled warmly at this other boy. "Yes!" he exclaimed with a bright smile on his face.

Su-won's eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement at this information. "I think you've got a new admirer." Hak stated jokingly at Kija who just smiled at his words. All the while Mundok watched the three boys interact very closely. He couldn't afford to loose Kija to some bigotry from Yu-hon, however, as he watched, all he saw was a new friendship forming. The coming days would be interesting to watch, that was for sure.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for not posting a new chapter in a week or so. I've been extremely busy with my new job. Until I get use to my new schedule, updates with be a little sketchy on all of my stories.


	9. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 9** : _Hide and Seek_

* * *

Kija found himself lost a few hours later after Su-won announced that they should play hide and seek while his cousin napped. He was currently the one that was to hide, but he had gotten himself lost in the process. Going from building to building to find a place to hide, he soon found himself in a very large garden area with huge trees everywhere. A large koi pond with a bridge going across it. There were beautiful large heart shaped flowers, bell shaped purple flowers and yellow flowers all over the garden. It was also very quiet here, that was until he heard yelling off towards the buildings ahead of him.

Kija then heard a woman's voice yelling at the servants. Peering over the porch he spotted a very well dressed woman standing over two girls. "Stop making such noise!" she yelled at two servants. "You'll wake the Princess!"

"Excuse me..." Kija's voice caused the woman to spin around looking to yell at whomever had spoken only to not see the person. Looking down she spotted Kija. "Ma'am, not to be rude; but I think it's you who is being loud. I could hear you across the yard and I was all the way over by the pond."

The woman's face became red as behind her the two servants giggled. Upon opening her mouth, the woman was about to speak when someone beat her to it. "He is right, Naomi." A gentle voice spoke softly. Looking up, Kija saw a woman with dark hair and beautiful violet eyes. It took him a moment to recognise her as Yona's mother, Lady Kashi. "You're the one being loud." On her hip was a very tired looking Yona. "Please go away." she shooed the woman off who bowed before leaving angrily. Kija grinning as she seemed to stomp as she walked away. The two servants bowed before leaving in the opposite direction, giggling as they did so.

Kashi gave a deep sigh as the woman left. Turning her eyes upon Kija, she bent down onto the porch and sat Yona down. "You're Kija, correct?" she inquired. The white haired boy looked at her before becoming entranced by Yona. A slow nod was her answer as Yona leaned over the porch and placed her hands on his cheeks, which turned a bright red color.

"Brother Hakuryuu Kija!" Yona yelled out when suddenly she lost her balance and fell forward, right on top of Kija.

"Ooff!" Kija gasped as the air in his lungs suddenly left him. The weight on his chest caused him to open his closed eyes. His clawed hand was wrapped around something soft.

"Kija!" Yona cried out as she brought his head to her chest. Kija had a deer in the headlights kind of look to him as shock of what was happening came to him. He was being held by Princess Yona. Princess Yona who was his master. A master his clan had been waiting for, for the last two thousand years! He kind of felt faint, but excited and happy at the same time.

 _Why am I acting like this?_ he thought. _This isn't even the first time we've seen each other and yet my heart feels like it's going to burst from my chest!_

Lady Kashi ran down the steps to the garden where the Yona had fallen on top of Kija. When she reached the two, Yona was giggling as Kija held the tiny girl to his form, a shocked look coming over the boy's face. It was kind of cute and it made her want to giggle, but she held her composure. "Yona, honey..." she began causing both to look towards her. "are you alright?"

"Yes Mama!" Yona yelled as a big smile crossed her face.

Sighing in relief, she looked at Kija. "Thank-you for catching her." she said.

"She fell into my arms." he claimed. "I didn't catch her on purpose, but I'm glad she's not hurt." he said with honesty in his voice.

Looking around, Kashi noticed that neither Su-won or Mundok were anywhere around. "Kija, sweetie?" Kija turned his attention back to her as Yona once again had captured it by playing with his long stray silver strands of hair. "Why are you back here?" she asked, tipping her head to the side. "These are private gardens. Only the royal family comes back here." she explained. In seconds she saw his cheeks turn red with embarrassment as he looked down at his hands, suddenly finding them more interesting. Kashi placed a hand to her lips as she suppressed another light laugh. "Are you lost sweetie?" Kija nodded. "I see." Standing she walked over to him and picked Yona up, before holding out her hand to him. "Why don't you escort me and Yona to the front gardens, where I'm sure we'll find everyone."

Kija raised his head and looked from Lady Kashi's face to her hand. "Yes Ma'am." he said as he slipped his dragon claw into her hand. Smiling happily at being able to help her and Yona, Kija didn't catch that it was actually her helping him.

* * *

Hak tapped his foot on the ground as the minutes ticked by. They had been looking for Kija for awhile now. Su-won scratched the top of his head. "Kija found a really good hiding place." he announced.

 _Or white snake is lost._ Hak thought before shivering at the thought of what Mundok would do if they didn't find him and soon. "I'll look over by the stables..." Hak began when Su-won spoke.

"There he is!" Su-won yelled causing Hak to spin around and run after the older boy.

"Wait up!" Hak grumbled. As they got closer to where they were running, Hak recognised the woman with Kija as the young wife to Prince Il, Lady Kashi, who also had Princess Yona in her arms.

"Kija, where were you hiding?" Su-won asked determined to know his new friend's hiding spot.

"Well..." Kija began nervously.

"That would be cheating, Su-won." Lady Kashi pointed out. "If you knew that, then every time you play the game you'd find him."

"Oooh!" Su-won said with surprise. Turning quickly towards his new friend he got right up into Kija's space. "I'll find you next time!"

Kija felt sweat drip down his next as he nervously backed away. "N-No thank-you." he said. "I'm not very good at this game."

Kashi turned away to hide her laughter as Su-won disagreed vehemently. Hak caught this gesture though causing a devil's grin to cross his features as he realized he'd been right; Kija had gotten himself lost.

* * *

Night had fallen across Kuuto, the palace above being illuminated as the moon above shone brightly above. The sky was clear of clouds, ensuring that all could see the light that kept the darkness from swallowing up the heavens. Below, troops marched into the city below, led by Prince Yu-hon. They had been at war with Sei, and were still at war with the neighboring country, but for now the other country had pulled back. Supplies were low, which was the only reason the older Prince was back in his home city. As the injured were taken away to the barracks, Yu-hon went to check up on his young son and heir.

His steps echoed through the halls as he made his way through them to his family's apartments. Once there, he found that his wife was no there. Sighing, he realized that her sickness must have kept her home. Going to his sons room, he found the lanterns still on as the boy looked up from the book her was reading. Walking up to him, he looked to see that it was one of those myth books, not of Hirryu, but of a young warrior becoming a Kami.

"You know that story is just a tale, do you not?" he asked his son.

"I do." Su-won answered. "Are you back for good father?"

Yu-hon sighed. "No." he answered. Upon seeing sadness enter his sons eyes, he placed his hand upon the boy's head. "However, I am here for a little while."

Su-won grinned. "Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Yu-hon asked expecting the same answer as always, but this time it was different.

"I'm not sure." Su-won answered. "Perhaps not."

"You doubt my words, son?" he asked, a frown coming over his face.

"You once said that the dragon warriors did not exist." Su-won pointed out. "But I have come to realize that this is not so." Yu-hon raised a brow at this. "I know for certain, that they did exist and their descendants are alive today."

"What makes you say these things?" Yu-hon growled. Was his father trying to brainwash his son now that he wasn't around to control what that old man said around Su-won.

"I have met the warrior who had Hakuryuu within his hand." Su-won answer. "He is kind and he is only slightly older than myself."

"Slightly?" Yu-hon inquired before brushing this off as child's talk.

"He is here father!" Su-won yelled as his father stood to leave. "He is Hak's new brother. His right hand has white scales on them. He let me touch them. They are real and so is he."

Yu-hon's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. So, Mundok is using some orphan to spread lies. "Tomorrow, you will bring this boy to me, so I too may see if his scales are real or not." He bent down to his son's level. "And when they turn out to be fake, you will apologize to me for not believing."

"Likewise?" Su-won inquired from his father. Holding out his hand, his father shook it.

"It's a promise son." Yu-hon agreed before leaving his son to sleep, all the while a dark look coming over his face as a foreboding feeling filled him.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay! I got this updated this week. I think I may be able to do twice a month updates only right now, but I swear I'll try to get more out. So, what did everyone think of this chapter?


	10. Undeniable Truth

**Chapter 10** : _Undeniable Truth_

* * *

Kija yawned as he followed Su-won down the pathway of the palace apartments. This was the first time he'd been down this way. Upon waking, Kija had gone out to enjoy the gardens this morning, only to be found by Su-won. The young boy seemed excited about something, what that was he wasn't sure of. Su-won currently held Kija's dragon clawed hand and was practically leading him by it. Yawning once more, Kija looked around at the red and gold walls as they passed them by. Some had gold dragons hanging from them, one had a large white statue in front of the room. Across from it was a green dragon statue. Kira's feet stopped when he saw these.

"Who lives in these apartments?" he asked Su-won who looked between the two buildings.

"Nobody." He answered quickly. "They have been empty since olden times."

"Olden?" Kija asked curiously.

"Since the first King's death." the blond boy answered as he played with the hem of his sleeves. "The statues use to frighten me, but father says they're not real dragons."

Kija chuckled. "They're not real," he said, "but they must represent the real Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu." He walked up to the white dragon statue and touched the dragon paws. A spark of energy seemed to pass between the two. Kija felt a memory, not his, surface of a large unruly man with white hair laughing boisterously as a green haired man with sharp teeth yelled at him. When the memory ended he was back with Su-won leaving him in awe at the memory. _Is this a dragon talisman?_ he wondered with serious thought. _Father said that divine talisman existed and each could hold memories of the dragon's they represented. Was that the first Hakuryuu and Ryokuryuu that I just saw?_ A tug on his arm caused him to look at Su-won who was looking at him expectantly. "Let's keep going." he said as they continued down the pathway to their destination.

* * *

Mundok walked down the halls of the wind tribe apartments looking for Kija and Hak. He had just been notified that Yu-hon had just arrived the night before. This was bad as the first son of the King Joo-nam still had no idea about Kija or so he thought. He planned to keep the two boys in the apartments until Yu-hon left once more. Entering an open room, Mundok found Hak lounging on some pillows eat fruit. The open doors that led to the gardens allowed the morning wind to come into the room meaning that it kept the room nice a cool. Sighing that Hak was at least in the room, he decided to ask his grandson where Kija was.

"Hak, where is your brother?" he asked causing the young boy to look at him.

Hak had been about to eat the red fruit in his hand, but froze with it half way to his mouth upon hearing the question. "With Lord Su-won." He answered before taking a bite out of the fruit.

Mundok felt dread fill his being. "WHAT!?" he yelled, startling Hak who had never seen the older man move so fast in his life.

"Huh?" Hak asked as he saw he was now alone in the room. _What's White Snake done now?_ he wondered with a sigh. _Not my problem._ As he sat there though a bad feeling seeped into the pit of his belly. Sighing he put down the fruit and ran off to find Kija, hopefully before their grandfather did.

* * *

Kija looked up at the large and imposing man in front of him. Su-won had just proudly introduced this man as his father. He was a giant of a man, but as frightening as he seemed to be, Kija felt excited to meet him for some unknown reason. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." He said respectfully as he bowed. He had been told that Su-won was the son of a prince, so that meant this was said Prince, the son of the King. Respect was entailed here.

"Hmph." You-hon said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So you're the boy Mundok is parading around as the Hakuryuu Warrior?"

The question surprised Kija. "My adopted grandfather isn't parading me around." he assured him. "He only discovered who I was when he found me injured." He lifted his white claw up. "I was born with the Hakuryuu Claw. My father had it and so did his father before him." he announced with sincerity. "My clan can trace our origins to the very first Hakuryuu warrior." As Kija spoke he felt his chest tighten at the thought of his clan. He did miss them and he wished he knew where they were.

"Where is this clan of the Hakuryuu located." Yu-hon injured. He was hoping to stop this lie in its tracks but as he looked at the young boy's hand he realized that it was possibly real. This was something he did not like. "Where are the others that are like you?"

Kija shook his head. "I was stolen from my home and ended up in the river which took me to Fuuga." he stated with sadness in his voice. "It was there that I met Ouryuu, but he has since left Fuuga. As for my other brothers," he began as he thought deeply on the subject before touching his chest. "I can sense them but I cannot see where they are. Ryokuryuu is always being hurt and Seiryuu gives off a great sense of loneliness. That is all I can sense of them, however, if I was closer to them I would know where they were." Kija answered truthfully.

"Do you believe now father?" Su-won asked his father. Hoping he now believed and did not think he'd been lying.

Bending down to one knee Yu-hon touched his son's head. "I do." He answered as he ruffled his son's hair. Su-won grinned happily up at his father.

Just then a squeaking sound was heard as Hak's feet slid across the marble floors. "Kija!" he yelled as he ran up to the older boy. "Gramps is upset. We've got to go!" He grabbed Kija's wrist.

"Ah!" Kija cried out as Hak dragged him away from Su-won who looked a bit confused.

"I'm coming too!" Su-won yelled after them as he ran to catch up with them.

As the boys took off Yu-hon was left alone with his thoughts. _If one exists then it's possible the others do as well._ He then recalled what the clumsy priest had prophesied on the day after Yona's birth. That she'd bring together the dragon warriors of old. _She can't be._ he thought with a shake of his head. _There's no way **that** is possible_. The thought, however, would not leave him of her being Hiryuu's reincarnation. _If she is, a revolution will occur once it is found out by the public._ There was no other way to keep the peace. _Yona must die, in order for peace to be kept._ But how this would happen, had yet to be figured out by the disillusioned first son of the King. Yu-hon would never realize that his actions would one day have consequences.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I love how patient my readers have been on waiting for the next chapter to this story. Many thanks! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully the next one won't take as long to be written.


	11. Brother Ryokuryuu

**Chapter 11** : _Brother Ryokuryuu_

* * *

As promised by Mundok, a week after they had left Kuuto, they had begun their search for Ryokuryuu. Kija had begun to awaken in the middle of the night during their journey. His dreams were filled of nightmares. A green haired man beating a child with similar hair. Chaining the child to a wall, only for said child to escape. The child never got far, as the green haired man would hunt him down, smack him around and then starve him for several days before coming back to a dingy hut drunk. These dreams left Kija waking with tears in his eyes.

In his instructions from his father and elders of his village, Kija had heard of stories where the warriors of old not only could sense each other, but in times of great stress, they could find each other through dreams or even share dreams; but that was only when Hiryuu had been alive. Upon their master's death the dream connection had vanished until it had become a myth, even amongst the warriors descendants.

Kija looked next to him to find Hak unconscious. The younger boy's sleep was unaffected by Kija's wild dreams. Standing, Kija went to relieve himself, afterwards he found himself looking into the water of the lake they were camped by. The large bright full moon was shining upon its surface. Upon examining his reflection, Kija saw that his white hair was all messed up once against from the bad dreams. Taking his human hand, Kija fixed his wild hair. Pausing, Kija touched his chest with his dragon claw and looked towards the cliff's. Going towards them, he looked out into the night. The fluttering feeling in his chest moved quickly, as if Ryokuryuu was once again being harmed in some way.

A hand came down upon his shoulder breaking the connection Kija had with his brother. Turning his eyes upwards, Kija saw the worried face of Mundok "You've been having bad dreams lately." the older man stated simply. Kija gave a nod as an answer. "Are they of the boy we are searching for?" Another nod was his answer.

"I'm convinced now," Kija began as he looked into Mundok's good eye. "he is being hurt and it's by the former Ryokuryuu."

"Tch." Mundok sounded disgusted. "How old is this kid?"

Kija shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not certain." he answered honestly. "In the first generation, the Ryokuryuu was second oldest. Hakuryuu was the eldest. In this one, Ouryuu is the eldest."

Mundok nodded. "I see." he stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. "There is a village nearby, we will go there tomorrow to rest in one of the inn's."

Kija shook his head. "No." he said with a stern tone to his voice. It would've been cute, except for the serious look upon his face. "Ryokuryuu is there." he said pointing to the lights in the valley below. "I am certain of it."

"I see." Mundok answered as he rubbed his chin. "Then you know that you will not be entering that village."

Kija turned his head away from the horizon and looked back towards Mundok. "I know."

* * *

With morning came a nervous air amongst the band of travelers. Kija and Hak were left behind with Zen as Xa'den went on ahead to spy on the village ahead of the group of four men that were with Mundok. Surrounding the village were lookout towers, but Xa'den found them quite strange. Instead of the occupants looking towards the woods that surrounded the village, they were watching the village itself. Also there was a stone wall that surrounded the village, but a digout that surrounded the village with wood spikes inside the deep dugout ditch. A single bridge led inside to out of the village.

Xa'den snuck into the village, stole some local clothes and began to look around the village. On the outside, it looked like a normal village; but the eyes of the people told a different story. The children did not leave their mothers sides. The men all carried weapons and the elders seemed to be constantly watching a single hut with a green door that was stationed at the center of the village upon a hill. It didn't take a genius to understand who lived there and as he watched the hut, Xa'den could soon confirm his thoughts.

As a green haired man came out of the hut, people seemed to run from his presence. The old snooty elders watched him with patience as he walking up to them. They gave him a basket of food, half which he ate before returning to the hut. With this sighting confirmed, Xa'den waited until the man left the hut and the people weren't watching it. It wasn't until late afternoon that he got this opportunity. Several minutes after the green haired man had left the hut, Xa'den rushed towards the hut. He only needed a peek to confirm what was inside.

Pushing the door open, Xa'den found himself disgusted at what he saw. A young, thin boy laid on nothing more than straw. A stench came from the hut, as it reeked of urine and feces. The boy had manacles upon his wrists and one larger, stronger looking one upon a single green ankle. The basket of food was upon a table, of which the young boy couldn't reach. Xa'den also saw bruises covering the young boy. From his face to his green leg, bruises of verying sizes and colors marked up his body.

With his suspicions confirmed, Xa'den quickly left the village the way he had come into it. Once again the guards didn't even blink as he walked right out of the village. He met up with General Mundok moments later and gave his report. To say the wind general was livid was an understatement. The general had a soft heart towards children, everyone knew this. To hear of one being harmed in such a way in the wind territory, well, Mundok went from Elder Mundok mode to General Munsok mode in seconds and began ordering his men around.

* * *

As dusk began to fall upon the Ryokuryuu village, a single figure could be seen entering the village by way of its gate. The elders, who had stayed in the square most of the day were surprised to see the stranger; however, it wad the eldest of them all that recognized the insignia upon the stranger's shoulder and the significance of the feathers hanging from the one eyed man's band on his head.

"General Mundok." Those two words alone were enough to send fear into all of the hearts of those in the village square. All had heard rumors of the generals exploits on and off the field of battle. For such a man of legend to be in their village certainly, something had to be wrong.

"Give him to me." Mundok said with a tone that send this was a warning.

"W-Who are you talking about?" asked the younger of the four elders.

Mundok took a deep breath to keep himself calm. "The boy."

Fear went through the four grey haired elders. How could this man know of the boy? There was no way Garou would betray the village. "What boy?" the eldest inquired, pretending not to know what the general was talking about.

"The boy with the green leg." Mundok clarified. The looks of shock upon their faces gave them away. "The boy who is being mistreated by his supposed predecessor. The boy who lays in that hut." He finished this as he pointed to the hut where Garou and the other lived. "You think I do not know what goes on in my tribe? I am the general of the wind. Those who live in my tribe are protected by me, even mythological beings of old." His Hand touched his sword. "Now, are we done with this farce or do you wish to continue?"

Suddenly a green leg came out of nowhere to kick Mundok in the gut, only for the one eyed general to catch said leg. "Garou!" one of the elders yelled.

"You fool!" another yelled.

"If you kill him, you'll bring his army down upon our heads!" a third yelled.

The eldest elder clutched his staff. "You wish to use him like all of the others before you, but you would see the truth." he said with a chuckle. "These beings are nothing more than curses that should be eradicated!"

"Yet even if killed, they come back in the form of another child and another and another." the second eldest finished for the first. "We cannot let you take them for if you do, the curse will spread!"

Mundok looked at the dark look that the green haired man had. It would seem he d I'd not know this was what the elders thought of him or the boy. "What you see as a curse, I see as a blessing sent by the Kami." He raised his hand, giving a signal to those waiting for it. Arrows of fire shot across the sky, turning the ditches into a blazing inferno. "I give you a choice now, give me the boy or watch your village and everyone inside burn alive."

"The rumors are true." The eldest elder said with mortified fascination. "You have a soft heart for those you deem innocent and hash justice you deem an enemy."

"You will regret this." the youngest stated as they quickly began to evacuate in order for the younger ones to save the village from being burned.

Mundok turned towards the hut, as he did, he heard a voice rise above the roar of the fire. "Why!?" Mundok turned in time to see the green haired man Garou fall to his knees. "Why come for him!? Why didn't you come for me before he was born?"

"I am sorry." Mundok told him with sincerity. "We did not know until now." He turned away from Garou who began to cry at this information. Mundok kicked the door to the one room hut open. The boy inside coward away from him, pulling himself to the corner of the room. The image the boy presented made Mundok's heart clench. "Do jot be afraid. I'm not here to harm you." Taking his sword from his hip, Mundok slammed the metal against the rust covered chains, cracking them before they shattered. Grabbing the boy by the scruff of his neck, Mundok threw him over his shoulder and quickly got the hell out of the village before Garou or the villagers changed their minds and came back to fight him. Placing the boy on his horse that was waiting outside the village in the forest, Mundok and his men got the boy quickly out of there.

"What are you going to do with me?" the boy ask, distrust was in his eyes and tone.

"Take you to a place you will not be thought of as a curse." Mundok answered.

The boy turned greenish/violet eyes away from looking at Mundok. "Does a place like that even exist?" he asked sadly.

Mundok took a cloak from one of his men who were offering it to him for the half naked boy to wear. Placing the heavy warm cloth over the boy, Mundok answered as the boy looked back up at him in surprise. "That is something you'll have to decide on your own."

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So...this chapter is what happens when I listen to nothing but Twenty-one Pilots as I write. LoL. Okay, so Mundok may have been a bit OC here but you've gotta admit, he's badass when he needs to be.


	12. Big Brothers

**Chapter 12** : _Big Brothers_

* * *

Green/violet eyes slowly opened expecting the world around them to be the same as it had been for the last ten years of its life. However, the sight of white fluff surprised the ten year old boy. The fluff turned out to be white hair of a young boy. It was then he noticed the second boy with dark hair as well. Both had their heads on his chest, effectively pinning the green haired child. Confusion was running rampant in his mind until the events of the night before finally caught up with him.

 _"What are you going to do with me?" He asked the one eyed stranger._

 _"Take you to a place you will not be thought of as a curse." The stranger answered._

 _Disbelief filled him. "Does a place like that even exist?" he asked sadly._

 _He was surprised when he felt a heavy cloak suddenly placed over his cold body. Turning his head towards the stranger he was greeted by a serious look on the older man's face. "That is something you'll have to decide on your own."_

After that he had gone silent until they'd reached an encampment where he'd met two other boys. He was introduced to them, learning their names as Hak and Kija. At the time he'd been too tired to notice how different Kija was to Hak and when asked what his name was, he'd given it to them instantly and without thought.

 _"Jae-ha. My name is Jae-ha." he had told them._

After introductions had been made, he'd been brought over to the fire of the camp. Given a bowl of hot stew. Both of the obviously younger boys had sat next to him on either side and eaten along with him in silence. He did however listen to the old man speaking with the others as they ate. Turned out they'd been looking for him and that Kija had been the one to lead them to him. What he wanted to know was, why? Were they after the power that he supposedly had? Did they want him because of this curse? Whatever it was, he wanted no part of it.

Bringing his thoughts back to his current situation, Jae-ha was at a loss at how he had ended up sleeping with the two younger boys. _After eating I had just listened to the conversations around me._ He thought as he tried to recall everything from the night before. _But I was so tired and Garou hadn't fed me in days, so my strength was mostly gone_. He remembered being given a second bowl by the dark haired boy. Looking down at the younger boy he wondered why such an act would make his heart clench. _It felt like he was accepting me._ He thought. Were these people accepting him for who and what he was or expecting something in return for their kindness? It was baffling him. He was about to give up in frustration when the white haired boy sunlddenly began to awaken, the dark haired boy followed soon after.

* * *

Kija yawned and stretched his small body out as he woke up from his deep sleep. He could hear Hak doing the same thing. It took a moment to realize that his head was on something that wasn't his pillow. Moving his head and eyes upwards he spotted his new green haired brother was wide awake and starring at him. "S-Sorry!" He apologized quickly as he pushed himself off of Jae-ha.

"Huh?" Hak's sleepy voice questioned as he sat up before looking at what he'd been sleeping on. Ah, I guess that makes sense now. he thought as he remembered dreaming of beating drums which more than likely had been Jae-he'd heartbeat that he'd heard all night long. "What's with the droopy look?" he asked the green haired older boy. "Are you sad or something?"

"Hak!" Kija yelled at him.

Hak jumped in surprise at the chastised tone. "What?" he asked innocently.

Jae-ha blinked in surprise at how the two acted with him there. Sitting up in bed, Jae-ha inspected both boys. From Hak's dark hair to the fact Kija had longer silvery white locks. To how they acted like siblings. It was during this that Jae-ha saw Kija's white dragon claw. His hand had moved without thought as he snatched up the limb to inspect it. "You're cursed too?" he asked without realizing it had come out of his mouth.

Kija blinked in surprise. "Cursed?" Kija asked before giving Jae-ha a soft gentle smile. "It's not a curse to have these scales. " he answered with sincerity. "To me, it's a blessing."

"Tch." Jae-ha said with disgust. "What kind of blessing is this that we'll be forced into servitude to a master because of these scales." He sounded angry and perhaps he was. If people understood what his life had been like until now. "For all we know, he'll be a wicked evil man and once we're in his grasp we'll be his slaves forced to do whatever he says!" He looked away with anger still boiling in his veins.

Kija chuckled. "Princess Yona's not like that." He answered causing Jae-ha to turned his face towards him with a shocked look plaster across it. "She's just a toddler, younger than even Hak."

"Hey!" Hak complained at this. "I'm not a toddler!"

Kija looked at him. "I said she was younger than you!"

"But you're making him believe I'm some sort of baby!" Hak yelled angrily.

"You are when you act like this." Kija complained gaining a glare from Hak.

"Then tell him what Princess Yona calls you, White Snake." Hak teased.

Kija's cheeks flashed red at the tiresome nickname Hak loved using. "I'm not a snake!" Kija yelled back. "I'm Hakuryuu! The white DRAGON!"

"Sound like a snake to me." Hak grinned at getting under Kija's skin.

"Why you...". Kija flew across Jae-ha at Hak, tackling the younger boy who laughed in glee.

Jae-ha stared as the two ruffed each other up with Hak ending up on top. "I win!" he announced as he thrusted his fists into the air before leaving the tent.

"Ugh!" Kija groaned into the blanket that his face had landed on in Hak's _victory_. "It's too early for this."

Jae-ha couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing at what had just happened. Kija just smiled as he waited for the other to calm down. "What kind of Hakuryuu are you that you loose to a normal kid?" Jae-ha asked afterwards.

Kija gave him a wide grin. "A big brother." he answered in all honesty. Lifting his dragon arm up, Kija inspected the sharp talons. "I love being a big brother and Hak loves roughhousing. So I've learned how to do both without using the full strength of this arm." He then took the blanket that he'd been using before when he'd slept and thrust his arm through it, causing rips and tears to appear in the fabric. "My claws are sharp and I do know how to use them if they are needed."

"So, you just let him win?" Jae-ha asked with a bit of confusion in his voice.

"Yeah." Kija answered. "I do it because that's what big brothers do. That and one day I will kick his butt." He grinned at the last part. "But that won't be until he can handle me at full strength."

Jae-ha nodded. "I see."

"Of course you'll need to learn this also." Kija states as he stood up.

"Eh?" Jae-ha asked looking at the younger boy with confusion.

"If you're going to be our older brother, you'll need to learn to hold back when roughhousing too." Kija explained.

Jae-ha shuddered at the idea of having anyone call him bif brother, but having others look up to him, that was another thing entirely. Sighing, Jae-ha fell back against the mattress he was laying on. His realized that his life would never be the same.

A small smile graced his lips at this thought.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So I decided to post another chapter to this story this week. I really want to write more now that I'm getting use to working again. I'm hoping I'm able to continue updating on a regular basis now. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Unbelieving

**Chapter 13** : _Unbelieving_

* * *

There were to scenario's that could be happening as Jae-ha listened to the excitement of Kija's voice as they neared Fuuga. One, he was dead. Garou had finally beaten him to death or the one he wasn't really believing, that this was all real. Two days had passed since he woke up in that tent with Kija and Hak. Both younger children had taken to calling him brother Jae-ha, though Hak had begun to call him droopy eyes on top of being called brother. It was unbelievable at how quickly the two had adapted to calling him that. Jae-ha was mostly silent on their trip to the wind capital, but Kija made up for his silence; as he talked the entire time. Jae-had learned that Kija had been kidnapped several months back by a slaver. His village had actually lived and cared for the Hakuryuu generations and saw them as what they were, protectors of Hiryuu. Jae-ha also learned more about Princess Yona and her cousin Su-won. He even learned that the Ouryuu had made contact with Kija but had left soon after realizing he was safe with Mundok.

Green/Violet eyes suddenly widened from the top of the horse he rode. Fugga shone brightly in the early afternoon light. The high stone walls that protected the city glittered as the afternoon sun beamed down. "Pretty, isn't it?" Kija asked behind him.

"Yeah." Jae-ha answered. But are we really free to roam around or is it an illusion that will disappear as time goes on? He wondered as he looked up at the sky where the birds flew wherever they wanted without anyone telling them what to do. His heart was longing for such freedom.

Mundok, he rode behind the boys, watched Jae-ha look up into the sky. He was curious as to what the youngster was thinking. He was under no illusion that the boy would stay. It was his choice. Mundok just hoped the boy would make the right one.

* * *

Zeno glanced down upon the smiling child below him. As of this moment, he had decided to keep an eye on the little Miss as Kija grew up in Fuuga. He had no idea of the fact that Ryokuryuu was with Kija until last night. He was glad that the two had found each other, but was worried that the older of the two would soon leave.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he spotted the son of Yu-hon run towards the Miss with a bright smile. The boy reminded him of Hiryuu, but he couldn't reason why this was. Leaning back he tried to recall what happened to Yak-shi's descendants. He knew the daughter married into the wind, where he line remained; Mundok being the last of that line. The eldest son's descendants ruled the throne until the uprising one thousand years ago. That line died out there, as the entire family was killed through either beheadings or murders. The youngest son's descendants had been grabbed up by the priests of the time of the uprising and hidden away in the priesthood and sky tribe.

Looking down at the boy, he wondered, could he be the descendant of that youngest son? He had the presence of Hiryuu, but there was something different about him. He was going to have to watch this boy and ensure that his innocence wasn't destroyed by another force.

He suddenly found his breath stolen from him as violet eyes caught his. "Ouryuu!" she cried out. Zeno smiled, happy that she seemed to know exactly who he was somehow. Placing a finger to his lips, he watched as she giggled before covering her mouth and running off to distract her beloved cousin as the boy had been about to look towards him.

Zeno found himself suddenly filled with trepidation as he saw the look Prince Yu-hon was giving Yona and was reminded of the same look being given to Hiryuu by the leader of the rebels who had almost killed the young red haired king. His brothers had saved him only to give a piece of themselves to others in order to keep protecting Hiryuu. Touching his chest, Zeno realized that Yu-hon's look of hate was not something that could be ignored. He was going to have to protect Yona someday, and soon.

* * *

Jae-ha plopped a grape into his mouth as he ate lunch on the back porch that overlooked the town down the hill. From his vantage point he could see the river and the ladies who were washing their clothes. He was curious as to what they talked about while doing so. Finishing the bowl of fruit Jae-ha decided to test out his newfound freedom. Pushing his foot down against the ground and jumping into the air, Jae-ha smiled as he flew into the air. He found out quickly that nobody really seemed to care that he was flying crossing the city or that he had left the mansion. Descending from the high altitude, he gasped as he overshot his targeted tree branch. Taking off had never been a problem for him, it was always the landing that messed him up and got him caught.

A giant splash in the river caught the attention of the women he was coming to spy upon. Jae-ha grabbed onto a boulder to stop himself from being carried away by the current. He was sorely embarrassed as his cheeks lit up as some of the younger women giggled. An older woman chastised the girls before lifting her skirts, wrapped some wraps around them to hold them up and waded into the deep water before grasping his arm. "Come on child, let's get you dried off."

His eyes widened as he pulled to shore by the older woman and found a new admiration towards the older woman. He was placed on the boards of the nearby dock before he had several girls trying to dry him off. He laughed as someone tickled him. He ended up with his clothes being taken from him by the women and having a blanket wrapped around him. "Oh what pretty green hair you have." One pretty girl stated as she petted his head.

Jae-ha flushed deeply, unable to think of a reply to this. "He's got a green leg." Another slightly older woman stated before smiling. "You're the Ryokuryuu, aren't you young man?"

"Y-Yes." he stuttered suddenly wanting to hide himself.

Upon seeing this, the woman who had grabbed him out of the water shooed the others away. "They're harmless." she told him as she turned around to look at him. "Now," she began as she lifted his chin up to look at him in his eyes. "let's get you cleaned up."

A deep blue shirt with wind tribe symbols stitched into it was put on him with a pair of black slacks. The older woman eyed him as his toes stuck out of the slightly larger slacks. The sharp toe talons of his dragon foot were obvious. Snapping her fingers she seemed to get an idea about some footwear and grasped his hand. "Come." she told him, having him follow behind her.

 _Why did she give me these clothes?_ he wondered. _She could have left me in my wet ones._ He followed behind her as the walked through the town. People were out working the streets, merchants waving merchandise or yelling in hopes of gaining somebody's attention. They walked passed these people. Leaving the market place they came to a small shake building that had tools and other miscellaneous items outside. An older man was leaning against the wall as he sat on a box. Jae-ha's eyes widened as the older woman walked up to the man an kicked the crate out from under him. "Wake up you lazy old man!" she yelled at him.

"Damn you old woman!" he yelled at her from the floor. "You could've killed me!"

"Ha!" the woman laughed. "If that poisoned arrow in the war couldn't kill you then falling from a crate won't either!"

"Damn it Martha!" he cursed at her.

"Watch your language old man." she warned him as she looked behind herself at Jae-ha.

"Oh?" the old man inquired as he looked at Jae-ha before looking back back at her. Lifting his hat from his head he sighed. "What do you want?" he asked, no hint of anger left in his voice.

Martha smiled at him. "I think he's the boy Lord Mundok just brought to Fuuga this morning." she said. "He needs shoes." She pointed at his dragon foot. "One that won't damage that foot of his."

Bending down, the older man picked Jae-ha's foot up, causing him to almost loose his balance. "Hmm?" the older man said as he inspected the green dragon foot.

"Up for the challenge Shinji?" she asked him, knowing he loved such challenges.

He smiled up at the boy. "Quite the foot there." he said with a wink before releasing the young boys foot. "I have some boots that will do. They're from Xing." He walked into the back of the shack building and began to shuffle around in some crates before coming back and handing the boots out to the boy. "Try 'em on boy."

Jae-ha slipped the white leather boot on over his green foot. He wiggled his foot inside the boot before putting the other on and frowned. "The right one fits, but the left is too big." he told Shinji who was running his hand through the white hair of his heard.

"Hmm..." Shinji hummed as he went back to the crate and pulled out another white leather boot and threw it at him.

Jae-ha kicked off the first boot and put the second on. Wiggling his toes of his normal foot, he gave a nod. "They fit." He looked up at the man. "But I have nothing to pay you with for them."

"Mundok will get my bill." he answered before moving the crate he'd been napping on back against the wall before sitting back on it. "You owe me a pie Martha." he told the older woman who laughed.

"After you fix my roof." she countered gaining a grin from the older man before she and Jae-ha left.

After awhile of walking next to Martha, Jae-ha spoke."Are you two married?" he asked with curiosity in his voice.

Martha smiled at the question. "No." she answered. "I did love him once, but my father refused to let us marry. I married his cousin who owns the inn in Fuuga."

"But you two are still friends." he stated gaining a nod from her.

"Yes." she answered as they came to a stop. In front of them were the training grounds for the young men of Fuuga. Both Hak and Kija were there watching the older men sweat and pant as the fought each other. Mundok was yelling at some younger men who weren't doing the exercises correctly. "I'll leave you with these men." she said as she patted his shoulder. "Try not to fall when flying again."

Jae-ha nodded as he watched her leave and grinned. _Maybe I'll stay a little longer._ he thought as he turned to watch two men use their feet in kicking at another, who was using some sort of spear with a curved blade. These people seemed to know what they were doing in fighting with mixed martial arts. Turning he saw another man using daggers and another throwing stars at a tree. It looked like fun. He felt a hand land on his shoulder and looked up at Mundok.

"Have you made your decision?" he asked the young man.

"Yeah." he answered as he watched the two throwing their weapons. "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Mundok grinned. "I can teach you many things, but you must be ready to learn and to work hard for it." he answered the young boy who smiled at him. Mundok hoped the path he was about to the lead this boy on would be the right one. After all, this boy had just come out of one disastrous life, he didn't want to put him on the path to another one.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I decided to update this story this week. I hope the chapter was satisfying. I'll try to update later this week. No promises though.


	14. The Encounter

**Chapter 14** : _The Encounter_

* * *

Jae-ha pulled at the high collar of his jacket. The material was a dark blue color line with gold on the inside. His shirt was a light blue with wind tribe marking stitched into the material. His pants were black and were long enough to hide his green dragon leg should he accidentally loose his boots that Martha had gotten Shinji to give him. It had been nearly half a year since he'd come to live in Fuuga and during that time he'd learned how to fight hand to hand battles against seasoned fighters like Zen and Xa'dan. He had only begun to learn how to fight with daggers from the two. He had been told to combine this skill with his ability to jump high with his leg. Rarely did an enemy look up towards the sky for danger.

Over the half of year Jae-ha had begun to gain popularity amongst the younger children, which he'd found odd at first. They treated him like he was their brother or guardian. Oddly enough, he felt compelled to protect these younger children. Kija loved the fact that the village had accepted him so easily and often voiced how happy he was that Jae-ha had decided to stay.

As the months passed by quickly, summer turned into fall which turned into winter. The solstice festival came upon them quickly and soon Jae-ha found himself in Kuuto, nervously pulling at his clothes as they awaited the royal family. Yes he was nervous, but not because he was meeting the King of Kouka; but because of Princess Yona. If Kija was right, and he undoubtedly was, then Jae-ha was about to loose his newfound freedom. His heart beat wildly as his palms sweated. He couldn't stay still as he kept moving from foot to foot.

The first of the royal family to arrive was none other than King Joo-nam followed by Prince Yu-hon who eyed Jae-ha with distain. You-hon's son, Su-won seemed like a little bundle of energy as he came bouncing into the room after his father. Followed by a short and pudgy man who was Prince Il. His wife was a small thin woman with beautiful violet eyes, a heart shaped face and long black as night hair. Peeking around her skirts was a little red haired girl, but he was unable to completely see her.

His leg tingled though and his blood burned in his veins. It was an unusual feeling but recalling Kija's words of feeling fire burn through himself when he'd first met her, Jae-was wondering if the silver haired boy had been telling the truth or had fudged it a bit.

Mundok bowed, as did the others in the wind tribe as the King and his family passed by them as they went towards the temple. Jae-ha and Kija noticed immediately that Prince Yu-hon did not enter the temple, nor were their priests going about the ceremony that was followed by the festival. Instead, the family came to the bottom of the temple steps as the King ascended. Join-nam then turned and gave a blessing to his children and grandchildren before giving one to the five tribe generals then turning he bowed in front of the dragon mural of the five dragons. He then returned to the side of his family.

"That's it?" he inquired, obviously disappointed by all the fanfare only to see this as the end result.

Mundok sighed. "After Prince Yu-hon chased the priests from here the King has taken it upon himself to give a yearly blessing to his family and the tribes." he explained to the young man. "It hasn't been the same the expulsion of the priesthood."

"Obviously." Jae-ha muttered when suddenly red covered his vision.

Kija found himself thrown onto his back as the air in his lungs left him in a whoosh. Princess Yona had made a mad dash towards him and had wrapped her arms about his body. "P-Princess..." he stuttered as a flush covered his face. Next to him he heard Jae-ha crumple to the ground causing Yona to lock eyes with the newcomer.

Jae-ha felt like his entire body was on fire. He'd heard a voice enter his mind the second he'd met her eyes. His body felt weak and he was unable to stand. Was this the feeling of having his future chained to this child. This heavy burning feeling.

Suddenly cool tiny hands touched his head. Opening his eyes, (when had he closed them?) he locked green/violet eyes with the most beautiful pure violet ones he'd ever seen in his life. "Green." the tiny voice spoke oh so gently before giving a small tug on his green hair. A giggle escaped her lips. "Ryo." She said as if she was trying to say the dragon name he represented.

"Yes." He said without thought. What am I doing? he thought with panic. Why am I here? I should've left months ago and now, because I didn't, I'm stuck as a babysitter to a child. A toddler even!

Yona, who was unaware of Jae-he's inner struggle looked towards Kija. "Ki-ji..." she pointed at Jae-ha who had covered his face in shame and disgust.

"That's brother Jae-ha." he explained as he tried to ignore the nickname she'd given him, he was unsuccessful though as Hak would later tease him about it.

As this was occurring, outside the temple Prince Yu-hon was fuming because of the sight of a second dragon warrior. _The green haired boy has to be none other than the Ryokuryuu, the descendant of the first leader of the wind tribe_. His fist tightened at this. He had been about to let it go if all Mundok had found was the Hakuryuu, but with the next generation Ryokuryuu with him, this changed everything. _If he finds the Seiryuu and raises all three before the Ouryuu returns to them, then he could overthrow the kingdom in no time_. He bit down to stop himself from growling or making any noise. _Those children are a threat to the safety of the kingdom. They along with Yona must die in order to maintain the peace we live in. It is a sin, I know, but one I must bare in order to protect Kouka from chaos._

* * *

Lady Kashi watched as Yona played with her new friend, Jae-ha. The green haired boy had seemed reluctant to have anything to do with her. However, Mundok had _convinced_ the boy with a blow to the head that it was in his best interest to do as the tiny girl wanted, much to the displeasure of the obviously older boy. "It's not often you come these days." She said as she sensed the presence of the much older golden haired boy.

"When did you know that I was here?" Zeno asked the much younger than him woman.

Kashi smiled at him. "I remember you from when I was a little girl playing in my father's garden." She stated. "You were there watching over Prince Il when he visited my family that first year. You saved me from drowning when I fell into the Koi pond. A child doesn't forget such an experience."

"Hmm..." Zeno hummed as he threw back his arms over his head as he tried to remember that. "Zeno barely recalls that." he admitted. Over the years he'd found that the small things he'd done for people, the memories of those days, kind of vanished over time. Precious memories, like finding his wife, becoming a dragon warrior, life in the castle; those memories stayed.

Kashi smiled gently at him. "She really is him, isn't she?" she asked, not knowing if he'd answer.

"Yes." Zeno said After a moments thought. "I'm still unsure if I'll follow this time." He openly admitted. "His life then was to create Kouka and prepare the way for the future. This time, Zeno is unsure why he came back."

"She will have to prove herself to you, won't she?" Kashi inquired as she watched Kija's face turn bright red as Yona hugged him and Hak.

"Yes." Zeno states with no if's and's or but's about it. She would have to prove to him that she would need all four of them this time. She would need to prove to him that she thought of others and wouldn't misuse the power of the dragons. For now though, he just watched and waited. "You will need to be diligent." he warned her. Kashi looked up at him for an explanation. "There are those plotting in the shadows to be rid of her and Zeno's brothers. Zeno can't be everywhere." In other words, he could only protect a few.

Kashi sighed. "You-hon." she said her brother-in-law's name as if she'd always known he'd be the one. "His predigest against Hiryuu will be his undoing." She suddenly looked sad. "And my husband's." Zeno cocked his head at this. "If Yona is harmed by Yu-hon, Il will have him assassinated or even kill him himself. It'll cause strife in the family and sooner or later, Su-won will want to take revenge upon his father's death." She saw the happy-go-lucky boy chase after Yona in a game of tag, only for Yona to hide behind Jae-ha and squeal in delight. "It will be like a curse, because once that happens Yona may take revenge against her cousin in order to claim the throne."

Zeno could see it happening. He'd seen it happen before with other noble families. "Zeno won't let Missy get hurt." he swore.

Kashi gave a nod as she sensed him leave. "Thank-you Zeno." she said to no one but herself. _Because I fear that I will not be hear for much longer._

* * *

 **M-Angel** : As promised another chapter. Unfortunately I don't have a day off this week so the next update wll probably not happen until next Sunday.


	15. Spring Has Spring

**Chapter** **15** : _Spring Has Sprung_

* * *

Kija stretched his arms up over his head as his eyes adjusted to the blue sky above his head. He had fallen asleep after training with Hak and Su-won in the fields outside of Hiryuu Castle. Lady Kashi sat under and tree as Yona played on a blanket with her toys. During the winter they had come to Kuuto for the winter festival which is when Jae-ha had met Princess Yona. Ever since that day Jae-ha hadn't left Kuuto, having claimed he couldn't. Kija believed it was more likely that he didn't want to leave because of Yona. Now that it was spring and Yona's birthday was upon them, Lord Mundok had brought him and Hak to visit for the week.

Thinking of Hak, Kija looked next to himself and found Hak and Su-won curled up on either side of his body. A rustle inthe tree above his head caused him to look up and see Jae-ha having fallen asleep on one of the limbs. The sound of grass moving caught his attention next. Yona was walking over to him with one of her blue and white balls clutched between her hands. "Ki-ji play wit me?" she asked in her oh so innocent voice. Kija had gotten use to the nickname Ki-ji. It had become his name within the walls of the palace and the wind mannor when she visited. Hak still teased him and whenever she said it in front of Jae-ha there was a feeling of jealousy coming off of his brother. All she called Jae-ha was Ryo and that usually annoyed the young green haired teen.

"Sure." He said with a grin as he tried to extract himself from Hak and Su-won.

"Thunder Kitty and birdie don't want ta move." Yona said with a giggle.

"I'm not a kitty." Hak muttered as he opened an eye to glare at Yona.

"Why am I a birdie?" Su-won asked groggily before sitting up.

"'Cause, I say so." Yona said as if that should be enough.

Jae-ha chuckled from on high before jumping down from the tree limb. "Yona, sweetie," he began as he kneeled down to her eye level. "didn't you and I have a talk about you being bossy?"

Yona pouted, having down the puppy eyed look perfectly. "You said it's not nice," she said, "but I'm a Princess. Lulu says Princesses _are_ bossy."

"Who's Lulu?" Hak whispered to Su-won.

"Nanna." Su-won answered. "She's been her nursemaid since she was a tiny baby."

Jae-ha knew exactly who Lulu was. The nursemaid was one of the bossiest women he'd ever met. Mean too. She only became Yona's nursemaid because she had lost her own son after birthing him. She had worked for Lady Kashi for years until that happened. Since royalty didn't nurse their own children Lulu had become Yona's wetnurse after that she had been born and now her nursemaid. "I don't care." he said as he stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "You won't have friends if you are bossy." He looked at Hak and Kija.

Hak gave a nod. "I don't want to be friends with someone like that." he stated having yet to let go of Kija.

Kija looked down at his little brother. "You're one to talk." He muttered gaining a glare from the younger boy.

* * *

As Yona was talking to her friends Lady Kashi was smiling softly at her daughter. She was daydreaming really of the things her child may or may not accomplish. Upon hearing someone walking through the tall grass towards them, Kashi felt for the dagger in her haori. Her clan always taught the daughters of the clan how to fight or defend themselves. As headman of the clan, her father had ensured she had the best education and was taught by the best of best when it came time to fight. Turning her head she saw the red robes of her beloved coming her way. Releasing her hand from her dagger, she smiled warmly at him.

"Yona seems to be enjoying herself with her friends today." he noted as he sat next to his wife. Touched her cheek with the back of his hand he felt the coolness of her skin. "Are you cold?" he asked her, his voice filled with worry.

"I'm fine." she assured him. Taking his hand from her cheek, she nuzzled into his palm. "She is happy." she replied as she returned his gentle touches with her own.

Leaning forward, Il kissed her forehead. "Are you?" he asked as he looked into her beautiful violet eyes that their daughter shared with her.

"Yes." she answered truthfully. "I only worry for her."

The two parents looked away from each other as they held one another's hand. They watched their daughter suddenly jump onto Jae-ha's back and giggle loudly as the green haired boy took to the sky. Kija, Hak and Su-won yelling at the unfairness as they gave chase as a new game began.

* * *

Inside the palace Yu-hon stared down his father. Stubbornness was the key ingredient between the two men. "How many men?" Joo -nam inquired. "Where is it that you are taking them this time?"

"Kin province." he answered, hoping his father wouldn't read in-between the lines of the war plans he had been forced to deliver to him. The truth was, he was going to leave behind a few reliable men who would ensure the deaths of his niece and those two boys. Their loyalty was key to this operation.

Joo-nam looked at the thousand or so names on the list that his son wished to use for this campaign. Most of the names he recognized as minor generals, but not one of them were of the five general council. Meaning, his son was up to something; but he was unsure what is was. With no evidence of anything as sinister as a coup d'etat Joo-nam had no choice but to sign off on this. The towns that were across the river in the Kin Province were apart of Kouka nearly a hundred years ago during his grandfather's reign, but was given to the Kin Province in hopes of ensuring the ruler there wouldn't attack Kouka; it had worked. Giving his signature on the document, he only hoped he was doing the right thing. As he watched his eldest walk away, a feeling in his gut just wouldn't leave him and he'd always believed in following those gut feelings of his. Tapping his staff twice on a stone to the right of his throne, a doorway behind his throne appeared when the wall slid away. Standing, he walked inside. Walking down the steps and standing in a room with a stone coffin inside he gave bow to the man who laid there. "Forgive me Hiryuu, but unlike you I am only human and do have the divine power to save this country." He knew the man laying there was the first king, but he wondered that with Yona's appearance that if the red King's reappearance meant that a new age would come to Kouka. "Please, protect her." As he said this he looked upon the statue of the golden dragon, the Ouryuu looking down upon him. "She is powerless, just as he was when they went to harm him."

"Yet unlike him, she has protectors." A voice stated, startling the king.

"Who are you?" He asked the short teenage blond haired boy.

Stepping into the light a bit more the boy answered. "Zeno is Ouryuu Zeno." He stated before looking at his dead Kong's sarcophagus. "It has been a long time since Zeno has been here, but you shouldn't worry; she is safe."

"You have been-" Joo-nam froze as he remembered a time when he had met this young man before. "You were there..." He pointed at Zeno. "At the Great Wall War."

Zeno smiled. "That was a long time ago." he stated as the two looked upon each other and were reminded of a different time.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for not updating this story sooner. Been so busy updating other stories and with my job. I will try to update again this weekend. No promises though!


	16. Great Wall War

**Chapter 16** : _Great Wall War_

* * *

 ** _60 years before Yona was born._**

Hiryuu Castle was a buzz with people yelling at each other. For the passed forty years the current ruler had been at war with neighboring Kai Province. This war was sparked when a young shepherd boy had been killed by Kai soldiers who then had stolen the child's family flock. The soldiers had then come back to the boy's village, ravaged the women, killed the men and enslaved the survivors. In retaliation, Emperor Sunjong erected a wall that took twenty-five years to build. The wall was the tallest in the world that went from one end of the northern boarder in the earth tribe to the other side on the fire tribe's boarder with Kai. It was close to ten thousand miles in length and was five stories tall. Nearly two hundred thousand men had built the wall. During the wall's construction the war between Kai and Kouka had raged on. Captured Kai soldiers were forced to build the wall and those who tried to undermine its construction were killed and then buried within the wall itself, becoming its mortar. The boarder wall became known as the Wall of Bones due to the thousands of Kai warriors that had been killed during it's construction and buried within it.

When the wall was finished Emperor Sunjong had his first son born to him; he was fifty years old. It was one of his concubines who gave him Joo-nam. This meant that the five daughters born to him by his wife and other concubines would not become rulers; instead, Joo-nam was trained from a young age in the art of war and how to take a man out before he could harm Joo-nam. This meant that by the time Joo-nam was eighteen he was already a fearsome warrior and knew who he could trust if a fight broke out. This of course didn't mean he went out looking for fights only that the young Prince knew how to defend himself should he need to.

It was during a skirmish in the wind tribe that Joo-nam would meet his greatest ally, Mundok. The dark haired male could take out a dozen men with one swipe of his staff weapon. The fight had been spectacular. Joo-nam had been in a bar in one of the wind tribe's many villages. It was loud and smelly but the food was good and the women were beautiful. A fire soldier was the one who started the fight by touching another man's woman. Joo-nam watched as a dark haired youth stood between the two men, trying to calm them down. When neither would he took out a tessen, the blue fan was used to wallop both men until they both gave in. Joo-nam burst out laughing as the two men acted like beaten dogs. Obviously the dark haired man hadn't liked being laughed as he then challenged Joo-nam to a fight, a fight the Prince didn't mind fighting.

Standing outside the bar, Joo-nam unsheathed his sword as the other man pulled some scrap material off of the blade of his staff weapon. It looked like a small war scythe, as the blade was short but sharp enough to do damage. The young Prince whistled at the weapon as he'd only seen those during the festival's that the wind tribe did yearly. "Nice weapon." he commented as he got into a defensive position.

The youth grinned at him. "Should be, it's one of the best." he replied as he too got ready for a strike.

Above them a young yellow haired youth watched fascinated by the events that had brought these two men together. He watched the young Prince rush forward and strike at the young wind tribesmen. The other man blocked the strike before pushing the prince away from himself. He then brought his staff weapon down upon the prince who barely escaped from being struck down. Using speed, the wind boy moved his feet forward striking in a horizontal strike before bringing the blade downward. Joo-nam dodged the first strike by bending backwards to avoid the sharp blade. As the blade came down a moment later, he brought his up to block the strike, this brought him to his knee. The strength behind the strike had been so very powerful. _Who is this man?_ he wondered. In the many years since his training had begun, not a single soldier had ever brought him to his knees.

Pushing the blade away from him, Joo-nam pushed himself forward. Batting away the blade as it came at him. The wind boy spun around and kicked Joo-nam in the side causing him to loose his balance for a moment. The staff weapon came down upon him to strike him in half only for Joo-nam to block it with his sword and push it away from his person once more. Rushing forward, Joo-nam slammed the flat of the blade against the wind youth's hand that held the staff weapon.

"Shit!" the youth cursed as he back away from Joo-nam. His fingers stinging from that last strike. Joo-nam smirked at the curse as it left the other man's mouth. It was nice to find another with skills that rivaled his own, but it was even more fun to make others loose their cool in a fight.

The two men circled each other, looking for the weakest point of their enemy. Upon finding it, they both rushed in headlong into the fight. As the wind youth's spear struck the young Prince's leg, causing a scratch to appear; Joo-nam's blade cut the other's shoulder, the junction between neck and the shoulder blade. Both men fell to the ground with their injuries before they both began to laugh. They had been having fun!

"I have never fought someone who could keep up with my movements." the wind youth stated with a grin. "Who are you stranger?"

"Just call me Nam." Joo-nam replied as he stood up and sheathed his sword. "What about you? Who are you?"

The man stood up, the feather beads on his head moving with his movements. "Son Mundok." he answered with pride in his voice. "Son to Son Gyeong, the Wind tribe General."

Joo-nam blinked in surprise before a smile broke out on his face. "Really?" he asked the youth who gave a nod in reply.

"In fact, I invite you to my home to rest and recover from our fight." Mundok insisted as he turned to leave. "Fuuga isn't too far of a ride."

Joo-nam gave a nod. "Only if there's drinks to be had there." he joked causing he other to laugh heartily.

"Of course!" Mundok cried out with much joy at finding another who enjoyed fighting as much as he did.

When the two young men arrived in Fuuga an hour later, their wounds were tended to, clothes changes and food given to them. It was as they were eating that the wind general himself showed up. General Gyeong recognized the young Prince for who he was. So when Mundok so casually called him by the name Nam, his father came unglued for a moment and beat Mundok for being disrespectful towards the next Emperor of Kouka.

After the excitement died down, Joo-nam apologized to Mundok for not revealing who he truly was. The two young men forgot the whole thing afterwards and enjoyed their drinks and stories that soon ensued. What neither knew was their peace would soon be interrupted.

* * *

Northern Kai and Southern Kai had combined their forces, giving them to seventy-five thousand soldiers in their army. Spies from Kouka had come back with this information. The two groups were marching towards the wall with strange weapons covered by thick animal skins. When the two armies came to the wall the weapons were revealed to be catapults. These catapults threw large boulders that were covered with oil and lit on fire before being thrown into the air by the machines. The boulders slammed into the wall, causing some damage, but not a lot. The wall caught fire in sections but the fires were contained.

Ladders were lifted in other sections, enemy soldiers climbed up the sides of the wall and slew the Koukain army stationed there. Both the Fire and Earth general's fought to overcome the enemy. The sky army led by Prince Joo-nam was dispatched to the ground to take out the ground troops. When the wall's gates opened, the sky tribe's best fighters emerged to take out the enemy.

It was a bloodbath. Soldiers were cut down, blown apart or torn apart by wild animals that the Kai tribes were using against them. Joo-nam rode in on his horse, but ended on the ground fighting against the enemy soldiers. Kai barbarians from the north did not care who they killed as long as the blood of their enemies ended up on their hands. What Joo-nam wasn't expecting was these barbaric people to be Using not just their weapons to kill but their teeth as well. He saw a man bite another's neck right off. As blood and mud mixed together beneath his feet, Joo-nam ordered his men to retreat back to the wall.

Just then a whistling sound was heard as thousands of arrows flew towards him and his men. Fortunately the arrows landed indiscriminately amongst enemy soldiers, unfortunately, many did kill Koukain men as well. A spear flew through the air and before it could hit him it was stopped by another. Bright yellow haired caused Joo-nam to paused. He watched in awe as the young man pulled the spear from his stomach, pick up a sword that ad been dropped, stagger a bit, before running headlong into the midst of a group of barbaric Kai soldiers. Having no choice, Joo-nam didn't want to youth's sacrifice to be in vain and turned to follow his men in retreat.

Even as they retreated Joo-nam could hear the screams of dying men, Kai men behind him and timidly wondered who was killing the soldiers behind them. As the gates closed behind him, Joo-man turned his head to witness a single person standing in the battlefield with hundreds of men dead on the ground. Above him the fire general ordered dragon's breath to be used to extinguish the enemy and send them on the run.

Green liquid was poured to the ground on the heads of the enemy who were still trying to climb the wall. The liquid was lit and green fire burned. As the men fell from the stories high wall, the fire exploded to the dead grass nearby, igniting a wildfire that would soon burn the injured and the dying alike. When the fires died out several days later, nothing but bones would be left in the flames wake. Thus the Field of Bones was created and a story of a single Koukain warrior taking out thousands of enemy soldiers began to spread amongst the men of the wall. Nobody knew if there was truth to this story or if it was just a rumor that was created to keep the spirits of the soldiers high during the war that ensued.

* * *

 ** _Present Day_**

Zeno looked at the old King. "Zeno couldn't just let the enemy come into Kouka." he said softly. "Many times has Zeno fought over the years. When the scales appear, Zeno cannot be hurt."

Joo-nam looked at the mural behind the sarcophagus. "The story of the Ouryuu says one of _mighty body_ , it does not state as to how mighty this body is." He looked at the boy who looked no older than seventeen. "You look the same as you did that day."

"Zeno doesn't age very well." he said as he threw his arms over his head and looked up at the painted murals. "Ouryuu's mighty body has many meanings, but we don't have to talk about that." He then looked back at the old King. "She is safe. When it comes time, Zeno is certain she will do what is right for this country."

"She will become the first ruling Queen of this country." Joo-nam told him. "She will rule fairly, I am sure; however, my eldest may stand in her way."

"Yes," Zeno agreed. "Yu-hon does not like the Miss. Zeno think there is a reason for this hate but does not know exactly where it stems from."

"He will need to be stopped before he can harm her." Joo-nam told the youth, hating what needed to be done in order for his granddaughter to rule.

Zeno smiled softly. "Worry not, she has brother Ryokuryuu and Hakuyuu to protect her." His smile broadened. "Besides, Zeno believes brother Seiryuu will be here soon. Once all of us are here, the blessing with return and the Miss will have more supporters than she will have enemies."

"One rat can still cause damage." The King warned. "Just be watchful. I cannot protect her forever and soon I must make a decision on who rules after me." He turned away from the golden haired teen who was left to think about how he was going to protect Yona even as her enemies plotted against her.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for being on hiatus for awhile. I have been trying to update my other stories that I have neglected since June. Then Thanksgiving came around, so I've been busy. Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday. I'll try to update soon.


	17. Bad Omen

**Chapter 17** : _Bad Omen_

* * *

Yu-hon threw the dead man off of his sword, blood dripping and staining the ground beneath his feet. Looking over the damage done by his men, he found himself proud of the thousands of Kai men that had been killed by his warriors. Grasping a day from his hip, Yu-hon wiped the blood from his blade. The sound of multiple footsteps had him looking up from his now clean blade. "Well?" he asked the approaching me.

"We have seven hundred men willing to swear feality to you Lord Yu-hon." The two younger men looked nurvous.

"We need more men." he told them with a crown in place on his face. "We cannot have my father learning of this. Three hundred more should do." He looked at them. "Once we are a thousand hundred strong, we will go against my father and squash those impudent fools."

"Yes sir!" They both yelled out before turning away rushing off back to see if they could gather more men for their Lord's campaign against his father. This also meant that if there were any men who were loyal to King Joo-nam then they would implicitly end up being killed in an accident or battle.

Yu-hon looked over his shoulder as the morning sun crested the horizon, creating a red haze in the sky. If he was one to take old beliefs seriously he would've known the saying, _red sky in the morning, a sailor's warning_ and would not have proceeded with the battles that were to come. However, Yu-hon did not believe in superstitions and like the old gods, threw the warning to the wind.

* * *

Princess Yona gave a cry as lightning struck nearby. Her heart racing in her chest as her nerves had her twitching in place. She wanted comfort! Only said that princess' needed to be brave, but she was a child for goodness sake! Pushing the blankets back she stood up from her cushion where she'd been playing and ran to the door to her room. Pushing the door open she ran right into somebody's chest as she had been about to make a mad dash towards Jae-ha or Kija's rooms. The white and blue kasode told her who she had run into.

"Kija!" she cried out, mostly in surprise; though joy was there as well. Just then lightning cracked across the sky. Yona launched herself into his arms, fear driving her to grab onto him as she tried to hold back her tears.

Kija looked down at Yona in surprise. He'd been about to knock on her door to see if she wanted company for the afternoon only to be ploughed into by the red haired princess who seemed to be quite fearful of the storm that had come out of the north. "P-Princess." he stuttered from shock of her grabbing into him like this. Sure, he was used to it when they played, but not when they were in private.

"Make Ouryuu stop yelling!" she begged him.

Kija frowned as he looked up towards the sky. "Actually, I think it's the Raiju making all that noise." He stated as he corrected her.

Gina looked up at Kija with fear filled eyes. "Can't you make him stop Kija?" she asked pleadingly. "You're Hakuryuu's vessel."

Even three years after becoming Yona's friend and one of the four dragon guardians to her, Kija still found it hard to argue with her when she looked at him with those eyes of hers. He'd noticed that even Jae -had had a hard time saying no to her. The five year old little girl was no longer a cry baby as she once had been, though you wouldn't know it by the way she was acting at the moment.

Sighing, Kija gently guided her back into her room and closed the doors. It was probably a good thing he had brought one of the old books from the King's library with him when he'd decided to visit her. Sitting down in front of the hearth, he wrapped a blanket around Yona's shoulders and opened the old book. "How about a story to keep your mind off of the storm?" he asked her.

Yona gave a tentative nod. "Okay." she agreed.

Outside the young teenage Jae-ha stood by the door with a wide grin as he opened the door to peer inside. Upon seeing Yona curled up in a blanket listening to Kija read the story of a king from five hundred years ago and his quest to save the woman he loved from an evil fallen kami and the blessing he received from the Ouryuu kami once his quest had been fulfilled. Standing outside with the door cracked open, Jae -ha listened intently to the story. In his mind he could see the handsome dark haired king storming a fortress, slaying the monstrously strong men in there and battle the evil fallen kami who had taken the beautiful lady who would become the young king's wife and bare him children.

Jae -ha was brought back to reality as he heard footsteps approaching. Looking up he saw his youngest brother, Hak walking towards him with his closest friend, Yona's cousin, Su-won. The boy was a year older than Hak, though a year younger than Kija. The two boy's were inseparable whenever they were around each other and once Yona joined up with them, it was as if the three had never been apart. It was endearing to watch.

"Do you think Yona will go with us?" Sh-won asked as they got closer to Jae -ha though he seemed unaware of the older teen's presence.

"Where are you two going and why do you want Yona to go with you?" Jae-ha asked as he stood in the duo's path with his arms over his chest.

"Droopy eyes." Hak frowned as he looked away from his adopted brother.

Su-won smiled happily at the older boy. "The festival down in the village." he said. "I want to take Yona to it when the rain has stopped. "

"No." Jae-ha said stubbornly. "It's too dangerous for her."

"Not if you and White Snake come." Hak pointed out to the older boy.

Truth was Jae -ha wanted to go to the festival, but the point of this was to keep Yona safe. He had a bad feeling lately and that feeling had yet to leave him. Looking down Jae -ha gave out a deep sigh. Perhaps there was a way to keep her safe and get enjoy themselves at the festival. "I'll talk to gramps about this." Hak's shoulders slumped at this.

"Tch." Hak scoffed. "The old man will say no." He walked away with Su-won following him.

Once the two were out of sight, Jae-ha ran a hand through his long green hair on top of his head. _What to do?_ he thought as he watched the rain continue to come down, but it seemed to do so even harder. _If this rain doesn't stop soon we won't have to worry about the festival. Flooding will be the main worry_. He looked up at the sky, his dragon leg began to tingle. Frowning, Jae -ha swore he saw the underbelly of a dragon within the clouds before it had vanished. _I'm sleepy._ He told himself before shaking his head to clear his mind before looking skyward. Still, his leg tingled.

* * *

In the mountains between the earth and fire tribes a dirty blond haired man looked up at the sky. The voices in his head gaining strength and were becoming louder lately. The Kami above were arguing amongst themselves about Hiryuu. He frowned at this as he knew that Hiryuu had been reborn. He had been one of the six priests that had been there in the palace on the day the red star had appeared in the sky. He was the one to give the prophecy about the newly born red haired Princess. He also knew that two of the four warriors had already found her and had become her protectors and close friends. So why were the Kami arguing? One word; Yu -hon. Lord Yu-hon was becoming a problem. First he had rid the palace of the priests before he had begun to fatten the ranks of the Sky tribe. Now, it would seem, he had set his sights upon the young Princess Yona, Hiryuu's reincarnation. Closing his eyes he prayed for knowledge of what he should do. He wasn't a warrior himself, but should he need to, he would come to the defense of the young Princess. First, he needed to pray, then he would take action.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Phew, another story update this week. I'm on fire! ^_^ Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	18. Dreams and Dragons

**Chapter 18** : _Dreams and Dragons_

* * *

Kija panted as he came awake. He had just had the most frightening dream he'd ever had. Soldiers coming against the palace with Lord Yu-hon as their leader. Blood was everywhere, including on his own person. Looking at his clawed hand, he saw that it was as white as it ever had been. His heart, however, was still racing from the images in the dream. In it, had been the golden eyes of the Seiryuu. He believed that it was a warning of a rebellion.

Standing from his bed, Kija exited his chambers. Across the way, he saw Jae-ha was awake as well. Walking towards the other boy's room, Kija gave the door a light tap. Jae-ha turned his attention towards Kija and waved him inside. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked the younger boy.

"Strange dreams." Kija told him as he took a seat next to the older boy who was snacking on some fruit. "I think Hakuryuu is warning me of something."

Jae-ha scoffed. "The old ones don't really care about us mortals." he stated, his own anger towards his ancestor was still evident in his tone.

"Perhaps, but that is your belief Jae-ha, not mine." Kija touched his chest with his scaled hand. "When I was taken from my village I swear I felt Hakuryuu's presence. I know he saved me from my kidnapper." Jar-ha rolled his eyes at him. "Now I believe he is using my dreams to speak to me." He closed his eyes as he tried to make his older brother understand.

"So what is the great Hakuryuu trying to tell you?" Jar-ha inquired. Just because he didn't believe didn't mean he didn't want to hear it.

Kija got a very serious look in his eyes. "Princess Yona is in danger." Jae-ha froze in mid-bite of a red fruit at the seriousness of Kija's voice. "Lord Yu-hon is going to create a rebellion, overthrow his father and attempt to kill Princess Yona." His usually gentle eyes looked angry. There was a spark in them that Jae-ha had never seen before. He was very serious about this accusation.

 _Shit_. Jae-ha thought as he pulled the fruit from his mouth and sat it down. "When?" he inquired, having enough sense to know that this was probably true.

"After we find brother Seiryuu." Kija answered. "I have been feeling extreme sadness coming from him."

Jae-ha nodded in agreement. He too had felt the same thing. "Mundok wanted to find that kid soon too." he mumbled off handedly.

"After the Princess' birthday next week," Kija told him, gaining a surprised look from Jae-ha. "to be precise."

Jae-ha leaned back on his hands. The teen didn't like the sound of this. _With Joo-nam being ill and having finally decided his heir, whoever it may be..._ "Next week is going to be tense." He stated, knowing Kija already knew this. "The King announces his heir by week's end next week." He looked at Kija in the eye. "I'm certain it's going to be Yona."

Kija frowned at this. "Then the rebellion..."

"may occur within the month." Jae-ha finished for Kija, his stomach suddenly feeling tight and nauseous. The two sat in silence at the revelation they had both had.

* * *

A blue haired boy awoke in a field of grass. With a beautiful blue, cloudless sky above him, he felt happy. Sitting up he saw a young girl appear in front of him with red hair, beyond her was man with the same color of hair. The young girl held out her hand towards him. Reaching out to take her hand, he watched as first her hand turned to ash before the rest of her body followed. His golden eyes became wide as the man began to crumble as well. Suddenly the sky turned grey as dark clouds appeared overhead. Standing, he watched the woods begin to shake as the wildlife ran away passed him. A burst of energy knocked him on his back as the air became unbearably hot. Sitting up, he was everything was on fire as soldiers began killing each other in the field he was in. A youth with a dark face appeared in front of him with green hair as another appeared with white hair. Arrows flew through the air, the youth with white hair flung his white scaled hand at the arrows, smacking them away as the youth with green hair flung knives at the soldiers. It was then that spears whistled through the air and not their targets, the backs of the young men. They were dead before they hit the ground.

With his heart beating heavily in his chest, the young boys haired boy was the soldiers turn towards him with their weapons. With no sword, he felt helpless. Cowering against a burnt tree, the young boy awaited his fate when a road was heard above. Lifting his head up he saw the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, a blue dragon. The dragon spoke. "Will you cower when you have the power to stop what is going to happen boy?"

"I have no power of my own. " he spoke with a quiet voice. "The power I do have is frightening." He looked away with shame before yelling. "Ao said never to use it!"

"Yet you have used it." the dragon stated with pride in his voice. "You are a weak child, but the man whom you come from, your ancestor, was a strong willed man who didn't care what others said about him and only cared about his beliefs; which led him on a path towards greatness. You were chosen to carry his eyes not because it is a curse for you to carry, but because of the potential greatness that lies within you." The dragon looked at him with its own golden eyes. "With time you will become stronger than he, however, if you do not act now, your gift will be taken from you and given to another.

The boy recalled the girl from before. "If I do use them, will this mean she won't be hurt?" he asked, not knowing why he cared. He did not know that girl, but for some reason he wanted to pull her to him and keep her safe.

"If you throw away the hatred your village shows towards you and leave now to find your brothers, then yes, you will be able to prevent her death." The dragon looked at him with a serious look. "But once you leave, do not look back. You are not their protector as they have led you to believe, rather you are hers."

The young boy reached up to the mask he wore and took it off, his golden eyes looking into the pair of matching ones from the dragon before him. "Where do I go?" he asked, the dragon smiled before the vision dissipated.

Upon waking from his sleep the young boy grabbed a few items before beginning to walk out of his home. The catacombs of tunnels led him to the entrance of the cave system. At the entrance the village elder stood with others. The men backed away as he walked away towards the path down the mountains .

"Seiryuu..." The elders voice stopped him in his tracks. "today there is not going to be a hunting trip."

The boy turned his masked face towards the elder. "I am not going hunting."

"Where are you going then?" the elder inquired, his voice shaking slightly.

The boy was silent for a moment before answered. "I am going to a place I am meant to be." He answered.

The men beside the elders went to grab their swords to stop the boy from leaving. The elder held his hand up to stop them. "Where is that?" he asked.

"At the side of the girl with hair like fire." he answered before he began to walk down the path away from his village and towards the rising sun in the horizon.

* * *

It was several days after Jae-ha and Kija had their conversation when the birthday week came. Yona drug Kija through the gardens giggling happily as she chased after Su-won and Hak who were chasing after Jae -ha who had a red ribbon tied around his dragon leg. The goal of the game was for someone to grab the ribbon from him and first to do so got a prize. However, because he could jump high in the air away from everyone it made catching him a bit harder.

This game also served to keep the younger children away from the adults who would rather do more adult things or talk to each other without little ears nearby. The game had been suggested by Lady Kashi, Prince Il's beautiful wife and Yona's mother. It would serve to be entertaining for a few hours at least and have Jae -ha a moment of two to practice his jumps.

After a few hours Jae-ha jumped behind Kija and placed the ribbon around his scaled arm which meant he was the one to be chased, this let Jae -ha find a place to hide and rest for a little while. Finding a free to hide in he settle in for a small nap when he heard voices. Looking in the direction of the voices he saw the new newly appointed General Lee Geun-tae with his new wife, a former lady-in-waiting, Lady Yun-ho. The young woman giggled as she walked away from her new husband leaving him behind.

Frowning, Jae-ha stood from his position before jumping to the room of the walkway peering over the roof to the general, he spoke. "You're not allow in the back garden."

The brunette looked away from the beautiful garden before he looked towards the green haired teen. He raised an eyebrow. There had been rumors that King Joo-nam had found a few of the dragon warriors, but nobody ever saw them, so the public; including Geun-tae had never believed those rumors, but now he was beginning to wonder if they were true. "Says who?" Geun-tae challenged the teen.

Jae-ha pulled himself back up before jumping filling from the roof. "Lady Kashi." he said looking over his shoulder at the man. "Only the royal family is allowed back here."

"Then why-" Geun-tae began when suddenly Kija came running passed them. The general freezing up at the sight of the white haired boy. The stories of the first earth general being the Hakuryuu who served Hiryuu was still strong within his the no matter how much Lord Yu-hon tried to squash that belief across the nation. So beliefs were too hard to just throw away. "Who is that boy?"

Jae-ha just smiled before answering. "One of my brothers." he stated before surprising the general by jumping at him and knocking him out with a kick to the face.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy all weekend. There was a con going on and I couldn't miss out on going this weekend. Any way, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Two Prophesies

**Chapter 19** : _Two Prophesies_

* * *

General Guen-tae held a cold towel against his head as he glared at the teen before him who was getting yelled at by the point sized princess for hurting one of the five generals. Ignoring the teen, Geun -tae allowed his eyes to turn towards the white haired boy. "Is that real boy?" he asked him surprising the young boy with his voice.

Kija jumped slightly at the hash voice coming from the earth general. He knew the older man had ever right to be upset, as Jae -ha had kicked him in the face with his dragon leg; something that had upset Yona. Looking at his scaled arm with wickedly sharp talons, he smiled at the man before nodding. "Yes sir." He then walked towards him and held out his hand.

Geun-tae took the white scaled hand into his own. It was small, as you would expect from a child, but very much real. "There's a legend in my tribe that says the Hakuryuu chose a man who served the red haired king as the wielded of his power." He then released Kija's hand. "The story goes that after said king died his brother, the founder of the water, was taken captive in a raid by barbarians. Angered, he and Ryukuryuu, the founder of the wind, took off to save their fellow brother. Afterwards the three vanished, leaving Ouryuu to protect Kouka." He removed the set towel from his left eye, a bruise already forming. "Since then our two tribes have been allies to each other. " He looked at Hak who had his arms crossed over his chest. "There's also prophecy. **_When the white haired child is found, his brother's family will save him. In saving him they will bring harmony where there was strife. With one, three shall come together to drive the darkness away and protect the red flame until the golden one shall reappear. As one the four shall bring forth a second prophesy._** "

"A second prophesy?" Yona inquired having gotten done yelling at Jae-ha for being so rude to one of the five generals.

Looking down at the red haired little girl, Geun-tae felt compelled to tell her what was said on the day of her birth. "The day you were born one of the young priest's that served in the temple began to mutter to himself." He scratched his chin. "The young man was considered a prodigy due to his ability to speak to the Kami." _What was his name?_ He thought to himself. An image of a blond boy with violet eyes appeared in his mind. "He was called Ik -su." _Yeah, that was his name._ He looked at Yona whose full attention was on him. "The prophesy he gave went, **_Darkness has fallen upon the land. The blood of dragons will revive once again the ancient pack will be kept. When the four have gathered, the sword and shield which protect the king shall awaken and the red dragon shall restore the dawn at last_**." _Now how the hell did I remember that whole damn thing?_ He wondered as he saw how the white haired boy and teen seemed to go into deep thought. "It's believed the two prophecies are related."

"It would seem so." Kija agreed before turning towards Hak, Su-won and him had been quiet during the whole conversation. "Perhaps my kidnapping was foretold long before it happened."

"So what, the Kami controls our fate with stupid prophecies?" Jae-ha asked, his anger spiking. "As if we need them poking their noses in our lives any more than they do." His whole body trembled with his anger as his eyes looked at Kija with a deeply seated anger.

 _Do I sense animosity from that boy?_ Geun-tae wondered with obviousness as to why before looking from the green hair upon Jae-ha's head to his right leg that had a boot upon it. _Could it be he despises his life as Princess Yona's guardian?_ He supposed that it would seem like a babysitting job for a boy of Jae-ha's age. _To constantly have to be watching a girl who was ten years younger than himself._ Shaking his head, he wondered what Mundok would say it he stole this boy away to teach him some lessons. _He needs some discipline and quite possibly a little distance from having to watch a child all the time._

"Mama says the Kami only gives prophecies to warn us of something bad coming." Yona told Jae -ha as she took his hand into hers.

General Geun-tae smiled as he saw the charms of the future Queen of Kouka work their magic upon the angered youth. Instantly Jae-ha's shoulders slumped in defeat even as his cheeks flush lightly causing him to look away from the young girl. Kija's own cheeks turned pink at Yona's words. "She's right!" he yelled with passion appearing within his eyes.

"So what," Hak's voice gaining everyone's attention. "is Princess Yona the red dragon?"

Su-won chuckled. "You don't actually believe that, do you Hak?" he asked incredulously.

"She's got red hair." Hak pointed out. That was one fact nobody could deny.

"The who is the king the four protect?" Su-won asked. "Also, who or what are the shield and sword?"

"Huh?" Hak answered confusedly.

"Are they literally a sword and shield of is it figuratively?" Su-won clarified for his friend and those in the room.

"Then what's the darkness?" Yona asked everyone gaining their attention. "Both prophecies speak of it." It was true, both did speak of it, but nobody was willing to say what it could be.

"The darkness could be many things Princess." Geun-tae answered her truthfully as he sat there with his arms crossed over his chest feeling a little bit like a wise man for these children to bounce their thoughts off of. He grinned. "It could be anything from the darkness in man's heart to corruption in the governing bodies of the tribes to even the possibility of war coming to our country."

"We just got out of a war with Xing." Hak mumbled lowly, but the earth general heard him.

Yona suddenly slapped her hands on her cheeks surprising everyone at the action. "Okay!" she yelled sounding as if she had come to a decision on something before grasping Kija's hand.

"P-Princess?" Kija stuttered as she pulled him to follow her. "Where are we going?"

Yona looked over her shoulder and grinned at him causing Kija's heart to flutter. "You'll see Kija!" she giggled happily. As the two left the group behind Geun-tae just grinned as he replaced the set towel upon his bruise. He was really looking forward to the coming days.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I was finally able to update this story. I think I might focus on this story this month in order to finish it up a bit faster. I think a dozen or so more chapters before I'll finish it up. Then I'll focus on my other stories before doing my Zeno/Yona story.


	20. The Search

**Chapter 20** : _The Search_

* * *

Blue hair swayed in the breeze as a young boy ran through fields of gold. The plants that grew from the earth was taller than Seiryuu. After leaving his village he had begun his long journey to find the red haired girl. With Ao's sword upon his back he had traversed the mountains, an old Seiryuu village at the base of the mountain and into the desolate villages that littered the fire tribe. The mask that was on his face warded people away, as it had always done. At first he thought they knew he was the Seiryuu and that was why they backed away from him or crowds parted to give him way. Then again it could have been the giant sword on his back that made them wary of him.

Standing outside a village, Seiryuu's eyes scanned the village, but he found nobody that had red hair. Turning to leave quickly he paused in his movements. A presence he'd only felt once before in his life, though the memory was a bit fuzzy; something to do with a ball and a friend playing with him. The Ouryuu was nearby, more than that though, he felt very close. Looking above himself at the foliage he saw an older boy sitting in one of the trees on its large and heavy looking limb. The older boy had bright yellow hair, blue eyes and a medallion that hung from the left side of the green headband that was wrapped around his head. The older boy jumped from the tree limb, spun in low-end and landed face first on the ground. This made Seiryuu flinch because he knew that had to hurt. Unsure of what to do, Seiryuu cautiously approached the older boy.

"O-Ouryuu?" he asked, unsure as to why he felt that this boy was the Ouryuu. It just felt right to call him that.

"Zeno hasn't been called that in a very long time." Zeno stated as he looked the boy over. Cheeks covered in dirt, as were his clothes. Zeno supposed the young Seiryuu hadn't faired very well in his long journey. Carefully, as to not startle him, Zeno plucked the mask off of the boy.

Seiryuu froze up instantly. Nobody had ever touched his mask, never! Fear came over him in an instant. Not wanting to harm Ouryuu, he closed his golden eyes tightly. He was startled when he felt gentle hands against his face. His eyes opened when he felt something touch his forehead.

Zeno had leaned his forehead against Seiryuu's, the memory of a long ago good-bye coming to the forefront of his mind. "Don't worry," he said with tears forming in his eyes. "Seiryuu cannot hurt Zeno with his pretty eyes." Zeno wasn't sure why it was Abi's descendant that was making him tear up when it had been Guen he had made his promise to. Perhaps it was because Abi would be ashamed that his descendant was being treated this way or because Zeno could see the kindness that radiated from the boy, just as it had from Abi.

Seiryuu felt overcome with emotion and wrapped his arms around Ouryuu, Zeno as he called himself. The younger boy felt wet hot tears run down his cheeks. His face turning a light pink color from his emotional outburst, causing the two red marks on his face to brighten slightly.

Zeno's arms tightened around the emotional child. He realized that this must have been the first time the young boy had, had true human contact since the day his predecessor had died. Yes, Zeno knew when the older Seiryuu had died. Since realizing that there would be other generations of dragon warriors, Zeno had felt when each one would come into existence and when one would die. It hurt him emotionally to feel them, so he had tried, in vain, to not feel their deaths.

"Ouryuu?" the small voice from Seiryuu reached his ears.

"Hmm?" Zeno answered as he felt the boy push himself away from Zeno's person. "Are you looking for her too?"

"Huh?" he asked with surprise.

Seiryuu's golden eyes bore into Zeno for a moment before he went on to tell Zeno about his dream. Of the flames swallowing up the red haired girl and the darkness covering the entire country. He described the others with the green scales and white scales. The deaths he foresaw.

Zeno sat there listening to the little boy. When he was finished, the wind blew their hair and clothes. It would seem the Kami Seiryuu was warning Abi's descendant of something that was about to happen to the little Miss. Looking up at the sky, Zeno felt the breeze brush against his skin. _Perhaps it is time Zeno returned to the Castle for good._ His thoughts derailed when he heard a noise. A glint of something shining in the sunlight caught his attention. Narrowing his eyes, Zeno quickly stood up and spotted the six bandits immediately. _First Zeno just protect Seiryuu from them before we go to the Miss' side._ "Stay close." Zeno warned the boy, who replaced his mask on his face before giving a nod.

A fight was imminent and the victor became clear the moment Zeno's arm bled from an arrow fired from one of the bandits. Neither the bandits, nor Seiryuu, could've foreseen what kind of warrior the Ouryuu truly was. Zeno's movements were fast and his strikes were precise. Not a single bandit stood when the fight was over. Seiryuu grasped Zeno's golden scale covered hand, pulling Zeno's mind back and away from the fight. Zeno's face was covered in scales, as were his arms; but nobody could see those of the other scales covering his body.

Zeno looked down at the boy. "Let's go find the Miss and our brothers." he told the boy who have him a silent nod.

* * *

Kuuto was the biggest city in all of Kouka, as it should be. It was the country's capital for a reason. Not only was it the birthplace of the mythical King Hiryuu story but it was the home of the royal family. Merchants from all over the country entered the city daily to sell their wares in hope that perhaps the King or one of his wives would come and buy something. Swordsman came to the city to train at the army barracks in order to serve their King, so sword craftsmen would bring their best weapons to the city for the soldiers to buy or commission a sword they wanted that craftsman to build for them. Jewelers brought their necklaces and pretty trinkets for women and men alike to oogle and buy.

Kuuto's marketplace was packed by afternoon, which Zeno found to be something not any different from now it had been all those years ago. On his shoulders Seiryuu clung to Zeno for his dead life. Zeno wasn't a very strong person, but he could at least carry a child of this size without much difficulty. Making his way through the difficult crowds, Zeno smiled when he saw Hiryuu Castle upon the bill ahead of them. The red roof and glistening walls seemed to shine in the full afternoon sunlight.

"Red hair." Seiryuu said softly in awe before stiffening.

"What is it?" Zeno asked, knowing the boy had seen something. Looking up he saw that Seiryuu was no longer looking at the Castle but towards the horizon.

"An army." Seiryuu stated eerily. "Many men with weapons drawn are coming towards the city."

Zeno frowned. _So it begins._ he thought as he forced his feet to move quickly through the city streets in order to get to his brothers and find the little Miss quickly.

Above the city towards the western mountains, Yu-hon sat upon his black stallion with his army of thousands ready to go against his father and destroy the myth of the red haired king forever by sacrificing the only people who could prove his existence.

Inside the palace Kija felt something in his very being stir as at the same moment Princess Yona pulled his arm as they faced towards an unknown destination. All the while the Kami above waited and watched to see how the unfolding events would come to a conclusion and if there would be another need for their intervention to save their foolish little brother.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, I got another update out before the end of the month! I'm sorry if the chapter seemed short. The next several chapters will be the battle that is to come. It should be interesting since I'm doing this with everyone as children.


	21. Betrayed

**Chapter 21** : _Betrayed_

* * *

Yona pushed the doors to her grandfathers study open. Over the years she had learned that when the King wanted to avoid crowds he would come here. Years ago she use to see her grandfather as someone to fear, but as she grew up she found that he was nice. She also knew that nice people had to act mean in order to make others respect them or to hide their own fears. She had learned that from her grandfather.

Kija, on the other hand, feared the King and was afraid they were going to get into trouble for disturbing him. So when he felt a heavy hand land on his shoulder he almost jumped out of his shoes. As it was he spun around to attack them, only to come inches from gutting Jae-ha. "S-Sorry!" he stuttered.

Jae-ha laughed nervously with his hands raised to show he was defenseless. Both Hak and Su-won peered out from behind Jae-ha. "Oh?" Hak began. "Did white snake just almost kill droopy eyes?" He grinned when Kija's face turned pink as he was about to spout off how he wasn't a snake. Jae-ha sighed at the tease. He really couldn't help that his eyes look that way. He use to play into the tease, but lately it had become annoying.

"Grandfather..." Yona's voice caused all of the boys to turn their attention towards her soft and gentle voice.

"Yona." The old King answered, acknowledging her presence. The group turned to see Joo-nam sitting next to his desk overlooking some papers. "You should be outside enjoying your birthday celebration child." he told her as he brushed his old hand over her red hair.

"Grandfather." Yona began as she puffed her cheeks out at him. "We were talking about prophecies and was wondering Am I the Red Dragon that's spoken in them?" The King seemed shocked at the question. He knew this would become a subject one day but he had hoped she would've gone to her parents with it. "Also, what's the sword and shield? Are they real or is it just, um..." She looked at her cousin as she tried to recall the word he used.

"-just figuratively speaking." Su-won finished for her, a smile appearing on his innocent face.

Yona nodded. "What Su-won said!" She yelled with excitement. "Oh and what's the darkness?"

"My, my..." The King said feeling a bit overwhelmed with these questions. "Well...to answer the first question," He gently touched her head once more. "Yes, I believe you are the reincarnation of Kouka's first ruler, King Hiryuu." He held up his hand to stop Su-won, Hak and he from speaking. "The first reason is standing beside you. Both of these boys would not be here if it was not so. Second, is because of your red hair. Only Hiryuu had such red hair and legend said it was the envy of many. You are a very pretty little girl and your hair makes you exotic."

"Grandfather are you not being bias by saying that?" Su-won inquired from him.

The King laughed. "Perhaps." he admitted. "A third reason I believe she is the reincarnation of the Crimson King is because of the priests; which was the main reason my eldest son kick them out. He believed they had too much influence over me." He shook his head. "My son sees me as a foolish old King who is past his prime."

"Is this why you're going to be naming the heir soon?" Hak inquired gaining a surprised look from the King. "What?" He asked everyone who was staring at him. "I'm Mundok's heir. I do listen to the old man once-in-a-while." he mumbled acting a bit defensive to their stares.

King Joo-nam gave a nod. "Yes." he answered with all honesty. He looked at Yona. "I will be naming you my heir."

Yona's eyes widened, however before she could say something Jae-ha spoke first. "I think that may be a mistake your majesty." The King raised a brow at the youth a silent question asking him to elaborate. "If you name he as your heir it will cause problems. She's too young to become queen. The other nobles will rebel because they will not want a Queen Regent. Of course if by some miracle she does make it to her eighteenth year, she will have the obstacle of overcoming whatever difficulties the one before her had caused this country." Before Jae-ha could continue the King held his hand up to stop him from speaking.

"You are afraid for her." Joo-nam stayed simply.

"Of course I am!" Jae-ha yelled at the King angrily. "You'll be placing a mark upon her for every enemy of yours who will try and kill her before she can take the throne and afterwards she'll have to deal with the nobles and prejudices-"

"Then you will have to stay by her side and ensure she is well protected." Joo-nam countered.

"There's only two of us." Jae-ha muttered. "Ouryuu is in the wind and who knows where Seiryuu is."

Hak snorted. "Guess you'll have to recruit some people you trust." he then grinned. "Good thing I know a couple of people willing to pick up where you're lacking." he said pointing at himself and then looked at Su-won who gave a nod.

"Sounds interesting." he agreed. "One big adventure!"

Hak looked at his friend nervously. "You're way too happy-go-lucky for your own good." he mumbled under his breath.

"Hak! Don't be mean!" Yona yelled at him.

Su-won gave his friend a dumbfounded look. "Happy-go-lucky?" he asked as he pointed at himself before laughing lightly. "I'm not like that."

Joo-nam sighed at his grandsons words. _He's worse than Il at times._ He then looked at Yona who was looking angrily at Hak who seemed oblivious to the Princess. _Perhaps it is wrong to hand over the future of this country to these children at this moment in time, but I know that Yu-hon will make his move soon._ Reaching out he placed his hand upon Yona's head. "I name you my heir, my granddaughter; Yona." He looked up towards the doorway of his study. "You will ensure this happens, General Geun-tae."

The earth General grinned as he came out of his hiding place. "How long did you know I was there?" he inquired, his usual carefree grin was in place upon his face.

"I knew the moment they came inside that you were not far behind them." the King answered matter-o-factly.

Geun-tae burst out laughing at this. "Can't fool you!" his side grin turned soured as he went into a more serious mode. "As much as I would love to support your eldest son in becoming King, I believe Lord Yu-hon would put Kouka through a thousand wars before his reign ended." His gaze went from Su-won to Yona. "If she is who you say she is, the Earth will support her." His gaze turned to Kija. "As long as that kid becomes her future husband."

"Eh?" Kija asked sounding surprised.

"General Son Mundok may have adopted the Hakuryuu as his grandson, but the earth tribe has first claim, as it was his ancestor who created our tribe in the first place!" Geun-tae shouted with glee.

Joo-nam have a nod in agreement. "Agreed." he said seeking to ignore the shocked looks upon the children's faces. "However, he cannot become King himself, as he is one of the four dragon lords. "

"I'm fine with that." the Earth General said with a shrug. He really didn't care if there was a Queen regent ruling Kouka. The only one objecting, that he could see, would be the Fire tribe General, Kan Soo-jin.

"Grandfather!" Yona cried out, her cheeks were as red as her hair. "Why are you saying that? Kija is my friend, not my future husband!"

Kija's stunned look had him silent as Jae -ha poked his shoulder to see if the white haired boy was even still fully conscious. Both Hak and Su-won were hovering in front of his face. "I think the King broke white snake with those words." Hak muttered quietly to Su-won.

"Perhaps a cup of cold water will bring him out of his shocked state!" Su-won said with worry as he grabbed the cup that was on the table next to his grandfather. Kija's sputtering had the effect that was desired, though it had him looking around at everyone to see if what her just heard was true.

"Congratulations White Snake, you're getting married to the Princess." Hak teased him.

Kija really was speechless. True, it was his desire to be by Yona's side at all times in order to protect her. She was Hiryuu reborn and it was the Hakuryuu's duty to protect his master. But marriage? That was a whole other deal! He shuttered at the idea of marrying anyone as young as Yona. She was a child! So was he, if he thought about it!

Jae-ha seemed to sense his inner struggle and placed a hand on his shoulder for support. Speaking up, he got both adult's attention. "Of course this won't happen until all parties present are of age; am I right?" The look on his eyes was one of a protective sibling watching out for the younger one. He may have denied liking being a protector, but Jae-ha took his role as big brother very serious.

The two adult men shuttered slightly as the image of a green and gold chested dragon appeared behind the boy, challenging them on this topic. "A-Agreed." Both men stuttered in unison.

Yona suddenly felt a cold breeze at her back. Looking over her shoulder she was her Uncle walking towards them through the door of the study. "You seem to be entertaining children a lot these days father." He stated as he looked coldly at his niece .

Su-won had never seen his father look so coldly at his dear cousin. Feeling a need to protect her, he stepped away from Kija and Hak and stood between his father and cousin. He then felt a presence beside him and saw Hak take up position beside him. "Son," he heard his father acknowledge his presence. "You should not be here."

"Mother told me to come celebrate Yona's birthday." he told his father. "Why do you look at her with such hate?"

"Because that girl will be the ruination of our country." he simply stated. His gaze turned to his father. "You have already decided, haven't you? "

"My decision was made the day she was born." Joo-nam stated already knowing that this day would come. "Il will rule until Yona turns eighteen, in which she will become Queen over Kouka and bring us into a new era."

"You are a fool, old man." Yu-hon said. "I will not allow you to bring Kouka down this path." He suddenly pulled his sword from its sheath and brought it down to strike his father, only for his sword to clang against Geun-tae's. The Earth General had remain quiet in hopes that he'd be ignored, which he had been. When he had heard the metal sword leave it's sheath he had pulled his from his hip in order to do what he was suppose to do, protect his King.

"This is not your fight boy!" Yu-hon yelled at the new Earth General brat.

Grinning Geun-tae answered. "A general's job is to protect his King, no matter who the enemy is." Using his body, Geun-tae pushed Yu-hon out of the study and into the inner garden that was between the King's study and the main building of Hiryuu Castle.

As the two men fought the King looked towards the children and shouted at Jae-ha. "Why are you standing there boy!?" Jae-ha jumped at the commanding tone coming from the old King. "Get her to the safe confines of the Crimson Dragon Keep that is at the center of the Castle!"

"Sure." Jae -ha's tone made it sound like it was a chore to do so, even though the King knew the young man would rather die than see his red haired mistress harmed. As Jae -ha picked Yona up and placed her on his back, the King stood from his seat and pulled his own sword out of its sheath, the handle having a giant red dragon carved into it. The blade was red on silver and it seemed to have an unearthly glow about it. As the children followed Jae-ha, he stepped from the room. In an effort to stop his son's madness, Joo-nam planned to kill his eldest son, a plan that would ultimately end with his own death.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Another chapter posted. I did plan on having this posted by the first of the month, but it's better late than never I suppose.


	22. Brother's Reunited

**Chapter 22** : _Brother's Reunited_

* * *

Yona clung to Jae-ha's back like a monkey on a tree as the green haired youth flew over the palace rooftops. Only moments ago they had separated from their group when Yu-hon's men had caught up with the children. Two had tried to kill Yona with swords, only for Kija's arm to expand to twice it's size. He had swung it at the men before yelling at Jae-ha to get Yona out of there. Hak and Su-won had decided to go find her father and mother in the garden where they had left the royal couple with the other nobles.

Running beside Hak, Su-won spoke. "Do you think Lord Mundok is still with Uncle Il?" He asked this as they founded a corner, their feet carrying them quickly across the floorboards. They both could see the garden gate just ahead of them.

"Gramps said he'd be there." Hak assured him as they ran towards the gate. Upon opening the gate they came across a frightening sight. Noble men and women laid upon tables passed out with their drinks fallen from their hands. Hak quickly began looking for Mundok, however, it would seem the older man was nowhere to be seen and neither was Prince Il or his wife.

"What happened to everyone?" Su-won asked in wonderment and he began to check to see if they were dead or alive. Upon placing a finger under their noses he felt air coming out and breathed a sigh of relief. Turning around he saw Hak saving at him to follow him. Leaving the unconscious people behind the young boy ran towards his friend. The two boys peered around a hedge and saw Lord Kan Soo-jin pointing his swords at Prince Il. Across the garden, Su-won spotted his guardian Joo-doh hiding behind a red pillar that ivy growing up it. The young bodyguard had one sword drawn and his hand on the second. Tapping Hak's shoulder he pointed out what he saw. Hak nodded towards the large tree behind Soo-jin where Mundok was waiting for his opportunity to strike the Fire General down.

"Why is Soo-jin trying to kill Uncle?" Su-won asked Hak in a whispered voice.

Hak shook his head. "I don't know." It was then that Hak noticed that someone was missing. "Where is Lady Kashi?"

* * *

Kija panted lightly as more soldiers came at him. He found that it was quite hard to fight without killing any of these men. He knew they were only following orders, so he was trying to ensure that he didn't kill anyone. Many would be maimed for life with claw marks across their faces, chests or legs. In his human hand was a dagger that Mundok had taught him to use in case of emergencies. As one man came at him from behind, he struck with his dragon arm, at the same time a second came from the side. Bringing up the dagger he blocked the road are strike. Suddenly an arrow hit the man in the center of his forehead. Kija turned quickly to see who his savior was only to see Lady Kashi standing with a fancy golden bow and quiver on her back. With her Lord An Joon-gi stood with his own bow in hand as he fired upon three other sky soldiers as they attacked.

"Kija!" Lady Kashi cried out as she hugged the young boy. "Are you injured?" Even as she asked this question she began searching his body for injuries.

"No." he answered quickly as he shook his head at her question. "Lord Yu-hon is trying to kill the King!" he yelled suddenly causing both adults to freeze up at the news. "General Geun-tae is fighting him in the King's defence but... "

"Lady Kashi," Joon-to began as he interrupted the young man. "go with the boy to the Crimson Keep. I will help protect the King."

Kashi could see the wisdom in this but she needed to find Yona first. "My daughter..." she began only to stop short as An Joon-gi's electric blue eyes looked at her. "If she is with the King, I will protect her." He then calmly left the hall, making his way to the King's side.

Kija blinked in surprise at how calm the man was, even under duress. Grasping Lady Kashi's hand, Kija regained her attention. "Princess Yona is with Jae-ha." he told her as he pulled her arm to get her to move. "He's taking her to the keep." Finally gaining some distance from the massacre of soldiers, the two began a light run towards the center of the palace. As they came to the center courtyard Kija saw Jae-ha on his knees with an arrow through his human leg, his body covering Yona as a dozen arrows fell from the sky towards the them. As Yona cried out suddenly a flash of a sword striking the arrows above their heads could be seems as a young man with golden hair flew through the air. However as he landed it was obvious that he had missed several of his targets as they had pierced his skin eve though he still stood.

Jas-he's eyes widened as he realized who this boy was. _Ouryuu._ Screams caught his attention as the archers grasped their chests or their heads in pain. Screaming of a monster doing harm to them before falling from the courtyards walls as dead men. A boy with blue hair stood there staring at them, an intense aura seemed to cover the boy's body. It was as the last archer fell that the boy lost the strength in his legs and fell over. Lady Kashi ran over to the strange masked boy. Picking him up, she held him in her arms before pulling off the mask from his face. She got a glimpse of golden eyes before they shut tightly.

Jae-ha stood up slowly, with Yona clinging to him as tears continued streaming down her cheeks. "Miss, don't cry." The golden haired boy stated as he pulled the arrows from his body. His wounds healed almost instantly, something Jae-ha witnessed with wide eyes. "You'll make Zeno cry too." he said as he turned to look at Yona.

Witnessing the whole thing, Kija felt the empty feeling in heart till as the final prices fell into place. At last, the brotherhood that had been separated for two thousand years was once again together. Looking towards Yona, who stared at Ouryuu Zeno, Kija couldn't help but think that it was all because of her that they could finally fight together once more. Tightening his fist, Kija turned around towards the sound of dozens of footsteps. _And fight we will._ He thought feeling the strength in his dragon arm double, if not triple. _Until the very last man is stopped._ Behind him both Jae-ha and Zeno went into a defensive position as Lady Kashi ran towards Yona with the barely conscious boy in her arms. Another fight was about to break out.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Another chapter out this month. I'm on fire! *grins* I will finish this story! I am certain of it. ^_^


	23. Defenders

**Chapter 23** : _Defenders_

* * *

Ja-ha watched Lady Kashi run passed him with the fallen Seiryuu boy. As impressive as the blue haired boy had been, his power had snapped back at him and taken him out of the fight for who knew how long. Zeno didn't look like much of a fighter, which left himself and Kija as the only two who could truly fight. Grasping the short sword on his hip, Jae-ha prepared for the onslaught of men coming their way.

Kija was the first to come into contact with the enemy as they approached the trio. Three fully grown men went to take his head only for him to stretch out his dragon arm, which expanded in size, and swatted at them as if they were mere flies on a wall. The three men went flying into the wall that surrounded the keep with them making imprints of themselves on the walls from the force that the young boy had used in his attack.

As three more came at Kija, Jae-ha landed in front of him, swung his leg around in a circle, kicking them away from the silver haired boy before taking his sword to the nearest one and slashing his throat. Blood sprayed onto his face and clothing as the man fell backwards. Grasping at his neck to stop the bleeding, the soldier gurgled his last words, which were not heard as more soldiers came at the young dragon warriors.

Zeno barely flinched as a sword slammed into his back. Spinning around, he used the momentum of his spin to kick the man in the face. Pulling the sword out of his spine the next momemt, he barely noticed any pain from the action. Two thousand years of trying to kill himself, Zeno was now practically unable to feel pain any longer. An arrow suddenly was shot at Zeno and hit the center of his raised hand. Barely registering it, Zeno jumped, fist closing around the arrow head as he came down upon a soldier and punched the man in the face. Two more hit him in the back before being pulled out by the forever seventeen teenager. Ripping the arrow out of his hand as well, Zeno could see the golden scales begin to spread. Grinning Zeno spoke words that frightened the soldiers coming at him. "You should've taken Zeno's head first." The next set of arrows bounced off of his body.

Mayhem broke out after Zeno's transformation. His fists broke faces in and kicks snapped spines as he quickly went through the crowd of soldiers and began to fight in earnest. He needed to stop the fighting before one of his brother's, or the little Miss, got hurt badly. _Baby dragons shouldn't have to fight._ Were his only thoughts as his golden fists went through another soldier's ribcage. When the fighting stopped, the dripping sound of blood caught his attention. Turning his head he saw the other two were staring at him in awe of what he'd just done. It was amazing to them that he had been able to fight like he had. Almost like a monster. He would have smiled ruefully at this if he didn't already known he was some kind of monster.

Zeno suddenly collapsed onto his knees and hid his face in his hands. He really had not wanted to show his true colors so soon, but when in a midst of a battle he always seemed to loose himself in them. Suddenly two small arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling his hands away, he saw Yona's tear stained face. "Please, no more!" she cried out. Above their heads lightning cracked.

Zeno agreed with her words wholeheartedly. Wrapping his bloodied arms around her, he pulled her to his chest. "Zeno agrees with Miss." he whispered, but he could already sense more danger coming their way. "Miss should stay in the keep with Lady Mother where it is safe." He pulled away from her embrace. "We are here to protect you. It is our destiny to do so, even if it means we get hurt in the process."

Yona shook her head vehemently. "NO!" she screamed at him. "No more fighting. I don't want this!" She began to cry, mostly because she was afraid for them and because of everything that was happening around them.

Kija placed his claw upon her shoulder. "Princess, Ouryuu is right." he spoke in a calm voice, the same voice he used to calm her when she had nightmares during storms. "We are meant to fight in you defense, so let us do so."

Yona looked at him with tears streaming down her face. "Kija..." she whimpered.

"More are coming." Jae -ha warned as he tried to stand, his left leg was injured from earlier.

Zeno saw the injury. "Brother Ryokuyuu should go with Little Miss as the last defense in case we fail." Jae-ha peered through his long bangs that hung over his eyes at Zeno. He knew why the other was saying this and knew it to be true. Jae-ha wouldn't be able to fight like he had been. Giving a nod, he picked Yona up and carried her back into the keep and barred it shut. Yona ran over to her mother and cried into her skirts as Jae-ha leaned against a pole to study how badly injured he really was.

* * *

An Joon-gi skidded to a stop as he came to the King's study, but found it to be empty. Turning towards the courtyard, lightning flash overhead causing the area to become alight. Rushing over to the downed body of the Earth General, he saw the younger man was injured, but alive. Off in the distance he saw King Joo-nam and his eldest son fighting. The two of them moved in tandem. Both bringing their swords up, striking in unison. Neither giving way. It was truly an amazing sight to behold. He had seen his majesty fight only a handful of times and had seen Lord Yu-hon fight many times. They were both very experienced with the sword. Pulling his bow from his back, he readied an arrow to kill Yu-hon with. As lighting struck the ground nearby, An Joon-gi saw Yu-hon's sword to through King Joo-nam's body. Knowing his King was about to die, the water general released the arrow. It struck to its intended target.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yay, another chapter posted. I am sorry for the delay though. This week has been a hectic one.


	24. Nearing the End

**Chapter 24** : _Nearing the End_

* * *

Hak's eyes scanned the garden, but found it to be empty of anyone. Perhaps that is a good thing. He thought as he watched Lord Soo-jin go to attack Prince Il. Many saw the young Prince as nothing more than a pacifist, but as the Fire Lord's sword swung to behead the younger man, Prince Il surprised the older general by defending himself with his own sword. Il may have been a pacifist, but he could defend himself when the time called for it.

Il pushed Soo-jin's sword away from himself causing the older general to take a few steps back to steady himself. Il, however, was not backing down and swung his sword down in a downward strike. Soo-jin blocked it, causing sparks fly between the two blades. Soo-jin suddenly pulled a second smaller sword from his hip. Hak was about to call out to the Prince to warn him when a hand covered his mouth. Looking towards Su-won, he saw that the slightly older boy point towards where Joo-doh had been hiding.

The young guardian soldier sprinted out of hiding as the second sword came to stab Il. Using his left sword, Joo-doh blocked the strike. Lord Soo-jin barely dodged the second sword from the dark haired youth. Striking downward with the smaller sword, Soo-jin struck Joo-doh. A deep cut bisected his left eye, though no damage seemed to have been done to the eye itself. Blood dripped from the new wound, however, Soo-jin didn't expect Il to attack at that moment. The Prince's sword cut Soo-jin's right hand causing him to drop the larger sword.

Seeing his chance, Mundok entered the fray with a borrowed spiked spear. As Soo-jin was distracted he did not see Mundok charge towards him until the spear went through his back. Blood splattered onto the ground and onto Prince Il's face as the tip of the spear came out of Soo-jin's stomach.

After a moment of silence the Fire Lord grasped the spiked end jutting out of his gut. "You are not worthy." he growled out as he looked at Il. "I have Hiryuu's blood coursing through me! You are nothing!"

"Today you have sullied the reputation of the Fire tribe." Il stated with deep sadness. "You may have Hiryuu's blood, but my daughter is his reincarnation. " This caused Soo-jin's eyes to widen at this claim. "Your tribe could have been apart of a grand New era when she came of age, but instead the Fire Tribe's future is now shrouded in uncertainty." Mundok took this as his signal to withdrawal the weapon from the fire general's gut. This caused the older man to bleed out within seconds as blood seeped out of his mouth and body onto the ground.

With the threat taken care of the two boys ran out of their hiding. "Gramps!" Hak cried out as at the same moment Su-won yelled out. "Uncle!"

The three men turned quickly to the sounds of the children. "It's His Majesty!" Hak began only for Su-won to continue.

"Father is trying to kill grandfather!" Su-won's voice sounded desperate as he came to a stop in front of the older men. "General Lee Geun-tae is fighting him in order to defend grandfather."

Munson looked at the Prince before turning his gaze towards Joo-doh. "You are to stay here and protect his highness." Joo-doh looked as if he wanted to protest. "Hak," The young boy looked up at his adoptive grandfather. "Where is the King?"

Noting the urgency in Mundok's voice, Hak answered quickly. "His study." Mundok gave a nod before rushing off passed his grandson and Su-won with the bloodied weapon he'd just used on the now deceased Soo-jin.

"What do we do now?" Su-won asked his friend.

"You boys have been brave this evening." Il told the two boys as he tore a piece of cloth from the hem of his kimono to cover Joo-doh's wound. "I need to get to the Keep. Kashi will be there and undoubtedly so will Yona." He lifted Soo-jin's short sword from the ground and handed it to Hak. "I know I am asking a lot from boys your age, but help Joo-doh get us to the Keep safely."

Hak looked at the sword in his hand. He may have been nothing but a mere boy, but he was also the grandson of the wind general and was a proud wind tribesman. Looking determined he grinned at the prince. "No problem, your highness."

* * *

Jae-ha dodged the oncoming arrows with a single jump. The teen landed on the wall where the archers were. The grown men were shocked at the height in which he had jumped. Using the shock to his advantage, Jae-ha charged the men. Kicking them in the guts or in their faces. He was careful not to kill any of them, as he didn't want Yona to end up crying over their needless deaths.

Below both Kija and Zeno were taking care of the advancing army when they noticed something, the army was no longer wearing just the armor of the Sky tribe, but now we're also wearing the colors of the Fire tribe as well. This could only mean that Lord Yu-hon had gained Lord Soo-jin's loyalty. Frowning as he rammed his fist through a shield, Zeno couldn't help but notice the irony. The one tribe Hiryuu had personally created was the one that was uprising against his own reincarnation.

Kija, on the other hand, didn't notice this; instead, he was worried that they would be unable to keep the advancing army from breaking through and harming their princess. Suddenly an arrow went flying from behind the two warriors. Zeno and Kija watched it hit its target, a man with a trident spear fell to his death as a man with a glaive stepped forward.

Taking a deep breath, Zeno breathed out a ragged breath. If he moved quick enough he might be able to break the blade of the glaive with his own arm. Deciding that it might be the only way to stop the large man, Zeno ran towards him. The man took the bait and swung the long blade at the smaller man, only for the blade to become embedded into Zeno's armored right arm. Grasping the blade with his left hand, Zeno conjured up strength he knew rested within himself and broke the metal with his hand. It shattered like glass.

Not believing his own eyes, the soldier attacked Zeno with a dagger only for that to shatter against the golden scales. Suddenly the man was kicked in the head by a green leg as Jae-ha came from above to assist Zeno in his fight.

Another arrow was fired from the Keep as Lady Kashi shot another soldier in the leg. Knowing that her quiver was almost empty, she feared they would soon be overcome by the enemy. Her heart clenched in fear that she would die and that her beloved and most wonderful daughter would be left terrified, only to suffer the same fate. She had to be strong in order to ensure Yona would not see fear on her face. In order to do that she had to stop as many soldiers as she could! As she loaded her last arrow, Lady Kashi found the weapon falling from hands as the remaining soldiers suddenly were being attacked from behind.

* * *

Hak and Su-won peered around a corner to look down a hallway that led towards the Keep. There were several dead palace guards laying on the ground. Fire tribe soldiers laughed over the dead bodies. It was disrespectful. "Hak." Su-won whispered. "What do we do? " Worry etched his voice as he as his friend this.

Hak looked behind himself at Prince Il who sat Joo-doh on the ground against the hallway wall. Weren't there rumors of hidden passageways throughout the palace. They had been used by the priests for centuries in order to come and go through the palace as they pleased. He just couldn't remember where these passageways were!

Heavy footsteps caught the wind tribe youth's attention. Someone was coming towards them! Fear crawled into the pit of his stomach causing him to feel a bit sick. He didn't know what to do! Inside, Hak trembled with his fear, but on the outside he looked determined and ready for a fight.

* * *

Mundok came to a halt as he came to the King's study, which was empty. Beyond that was a courtyard, in which he found An Joon-gi tending to Lee Guen-tae's wounds on his chest and arms. The younger general wincing in pain but otherwise staying quiet. "Where is the King?" Mundok asked, though he had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to like the answer.

Joon-gi looked at the wind tribesman, his usually calm mask was nowhere to be seen. Tear streaks had fallen down his face earlier at seeing his King die. "Yu-hon struck his father through the heart." he said, his voice wobbled slightly, even as he tried to remain together in front of the two men. "I shot a single arrow and killed the Kingslayer." His eyes turned towards where the duo laid dead. "My arrow struck him in the head."

"Killing him instantly." Mundok finished. "A better death than he deserved." Stepping forward towards them he looked down at Guen-tae before asking. "Where is Lady Kashi?"

The water general stood from helping the injured man. "I sent her to the Keep."

Mundok frowned. "Hate to sound like the new guy here, but did Yu-hon really think he could overthrow his father without killing the rest of us?" The injured Earth General inquired. Both of the other generals were now frowning at this, neither had really thought about it.

"Kan Soo-jin was helping him." Mundok answered. "But his commander is nowhere to be seen."

"Neither is Yu-hon's." Joon-gi stated with an astonished look. Both men came to the same conclusion at the same time. If neither commanders were where their superiors were then there was only one place they could be. Without a word both men took off with their weapons, leaving Guen-tae behind.

The younger general groaned in pain as he stood on his own. He was not about to miss this fight! Grasping his fallen weapon, and grimacing as he did so, he slowly followed behind the other two.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Sorry for taking so long with this update. It took me over a week to finish it. I have been super tied and I've been working everyday. I am exhausted.


	25. The Fighting Ends

**Chapter 25** : _The Fighting Ends_

* * *

Hak prepared to use to weapon in his hands to defend Prince Il as the footsteps got louder. Turning to attack whoever was coming their way, Hak was thankful to see Mundok with Lord Joon-gi, both men looked a bit ragged. "Gramps!" he cried. He and Su-won ran over to the two men. It was then they saw Guen-tae limping behind them. The wound in his side bleeding, causing blood to drip onto the wooden floor.

"The King?" Su-won asked, only to get a shake of the head from the Wind general. The implications of this meant his father had been successful, which meant he was the son of a Kingslayer. Ashamed, Su-won looked down and away from the two generals. That was when he felt his Uncle's heavy hand land on his shoulder.

"My brother?" he inquired from the two men.

"Dead." Joon-gi answered. "I killed him."

"I see." Il said with regret in his voice. "Kashi?"

"I sent her to the Keep with the white haired boy." The Water general answered upon seeing the worry in the Prince's eyes.

"Thank goodness." Il said with relief only to have it washed away when he heard a crashing sound. "The Keep." he whispered as worry returned to him.

"Hak!" Mundok yelled at his grandson. "You defend us from behind as we advance forward." The youth have a nod, knowing this was his grandfather's way of protecting him.

Joo-doh handed Prince Il his sword that he still held onto, knowing they'd have a better chance if the Prince fought with the general's. "Can you fight?" Mundok asked the younger man.

"If I must, yes." was Joo-doh's answer. "I still have my other sword that I can fight with. My vision isn't too bad."

"But your arm!" Su-won yelled at the man that was his protector.

"I will be fine young Lord." Joo-doh answered. Mundok gave a nod. With that the group made their way towards the Keep. On the way to the Keep they found that there was very little resistance, but once they came to their destination they found dozens of soldiers either fighting or dead. Those still fighting were fighting not two but three young warriors. Kija's arm had tripled in size and he was using it to literally bat the enemy away, slamming most into walls or in most cases, through them. Jae-ha's kicks seemed to have become stronger as the men he kicked became airborne or died instantly upon impact of his leg. The last boy nobody knew except for Mundok. He was covered in golden scales. As he fought his speed seemed to match Jae-ha's and his strength seemed to match Kija's. His actions, however, spoke of some strategic intelligence as he was fighting both of the commanders at the same time. If those two were defeated then the fighting would possibly stop.

That was when they saw the door to the Keep open slightly and an arrow fly through the crowd and hit its target. Kashi was fighting as well. With nobody to defend her, she was forced to defend herself. Il took a step forward and prepared to advance in order to protect his family.

* * *

Kashi's eyes widened as she watched the soldiers begin to fall away from behind. At first nobody in the enemy ranks seemed to notice that they were being attacked from the rear. Not until the fighting made its way into the Keep's courtyard. That was when she saw Il in the middle of the fighting. Tears began to well up into her eyes as she saw her husband making his way towards her and Yona. Suddenly she felt the boy from before, the Seiryuu child pull at her weakly.

Yona saw Seiryuu next to her mother pull himself up, weakly. She didn't understand why he was so weak now. "H-Help me." he stuttered. "I can still-"

"You're hurt though." Kashi said not understanding the drive to protect that the boy seemed to have.

"Not hurt." he stated, his voice gaining some strength. "Power backfired." He tried to explain, his golden eyes looked at her. "Please."

Nodding Kashi helped him to sit up. Holding the boy close she watched as the closest soldiers began to grasp at their chests as if something was grabbing at them before they fell like dead men to the ground. Pushing his power to the max, Seiryuu felt himself collapse into the woman's arms before passing out. Kashi looked down upon the boy as collapsed. Worried that something had happened she began to examine him, but found his breathing to be even. He was just exhausted.

"Mommy!" Yona screamed in horror.

With her back turned Kashi didn't see the soldier coming up behind her. Suddenly blood sprayed against her back as the chest of the solder exploded. A foot and a hand were both extracted from the soldier. As the man fell to the side both Kija and Jae-ha were revealed to be their saviors. Yona began to cry as she saw all the blood on them. "Kiji!" She cried out as she got up and ran to him. She was so scared. She wanted this day to just end!

Mija wrapped his arms around the frightened princess. Placing his human hand upon her head, he whispered soothing words into her ear. "It's okay. You're safe now." He then looked up at Jae-ha, the older boy looking at the unconscious Seiryuu. "Jae-ha." Kija said his brother's name to get his attention.

The sounds of fighting had ceased. Turning around the two warriors saw a tall man, a commander by the looks of it, approaching from the center of the onslaught of soldiers. Duel swords were in his hands. Zeno stood between them and this man with a single sword in his hand. His clothes were either torn in places, revealing golden scales or were covered in blood. The left side of his face was covered in the golden scales as the right side had specks of blood on it. Zeno looked very angry as the man approached.

From behind the group, Prince Il and the generals were slowly making their way through the crowd, killing those who fought against them. Upon seeing a pathway, Il darted forward. Not seeing the fast approaching frowned Prince, the surviving fire commander swung his sword at Zeno to take his head when a sword stopped one of his duel weapons. Just as his second sword came to strike Il, Zeno saw his chance and surged forward. With an upward thrust, his sword pierced the fire commanders heart in one strike.

As the man fell dead, Il rushed passed Zeno and the others to gather his wife and daughter into his arms. Yona crying unashamedly from both fear from the fighting and relief at seeing her father again. The clashing of swords stopped soon after, the soldiers losing their will to fight now that their commander was dead.

Picking the smaller boy up and placing him on his back, with help from Kija; Jae-ha decided that they needed to remove themselves from this place. Suddenly a small hand grabbed onto his pant leg. Looking down he saw that it was Yona. "Big brother..." she called him tearfully, before wrapping her arms around his leg. Touching her head, he smiled reasuredly at her.

"It's okay. It's over now." he told her softly, but the feeling that they should flee wasn't leaving him any time soon.

Beyond them An Joon-gi was looking around at the downed soldiers that the boys had fought and other than a few dead soldiers with broken necks, the others were relatively left alive. The soldiers with broken necks looked to have been professionally killed. Looking towards Mundok, who was looking at the golden haired boy, Joon-gi had a feeling that this new boy was something other than what they knew.

Standing upright, the usually calm and quiet water general spoke. "She's truly the person the priests said she was, isn't she?" he inquired from the older man.

"Only time will tell." he answered before looking towards Hak and Su-won who were helping Joo-doh and Guen-tae to the ground to rest. The two boys had been a big help in ensuring the two injured men didn't hurt themselves even more.

"What do we do about the traitors body and his son?" Joon-gi's voice cut through Mundok's thoughts.

By law, any relative to a traitor was to be killed to ensure no future uprising would come about because of revenge. However, Su-won had seen his father's traitorous actions and the repercussions fighting had on the men that served under his father. The same, however, could not be said of Kan Soo-jin's children and wife. Two traitors were killed this night and with dawn would come the repercussions of those men's actions. Closing his eyes, he with a heavy sigh. "We leave the decisions to Prince Il once he is crowned." Opening his eyes, Mundok watch the light of dawn's first light crest over the walls of the Keep and wondered what this new day sound bring them.

Beyond the generals, watching from a secret passageway, the violet eyes of a former priest watched the happenings of what had occurred. Sighing with relief, Ik-su quietly replaced the blade of the sword in his hand into its scabbard. The former priest hadn't watched to use the blade, but if it was necessary to protect Hiryuu's reincarnation, he would have used it. As he turned to leave his sandal suddenly got caught on a crack causing him to lose his balance and go face first towards the ground. Groaning, he sometimes wondered why the Kami had made him into the klutz he was. Hoping nobody had heard him make any noise, the former priest stood and quickly left the palace he was trespassing in.

However his exit hadn't gone unnoticed by one person. Hak had heard the crashing sound of something nearby and had gone to ensure it wasn't another enemy attacking them. Upon finding the secret passageway open, he looked inside to see someone in ragged clothes making a quick exit. Upon hearing his name called, Hak decided to keep the unknown man a secret; for now anyway.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : So I'm almost finished with this story, at last. LoL. I'll then begin working on the next in this series, but it won't be posted until I've finished one of my other stories. Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to be post, as I've been extremely busy as of late.


	26. Repercussions

**Chapter 26** : _Repercussions_

* * *

In war there are repercussions to it, whether from the government enforcing higher taxes on the people to pay for the army or in the end when one kingdom must yield to the other that won. The same goes for a coup d'e tat. The one who loses must yield to the other. Usually this meant death to the traitor or death to the current ruler. King Joo-nam had been killed by his son, Yu-hon, who had also lost his life by being killed by General An Joon-gi. By the law of the land, a traitors son and wife had to be killed to ensure revenge would not be taken. This was the crisis that newly crowned King Il had to come to a decision over. To make matters worse, Kan Soo-jin had been apart of the uprising against Il and his family, this meant that the two boys Kyo-ga and Tae-jun and their mother would have to take the punishment that was meant for their father.

First, Il decided to take care of Yong-hi and Su-won's punishment for what his brother had done. It didn't seem fair, but it was the way things had to be done. Not wanting to lose more family, he first moved the two out of Yu-hon's manor, which would be stripped and later sold to another noble family. Su-won would lose the title of Lord and would never be able to regain it back because of the shame he would bare with being the child of a Kingslayer. Yong-hi's poor health meant that she could never work for a living, but that was never an option to begin with. Il brought the two to the palace to ensure they would be taken care of, but also would always be under watchful eyes.

Kan Kyo-ga tell to his face the moment he was brought before the newly crowned King. He begged for his mother and brother's lives to be sparse and that as the eldest he would take his father's son's upon himself. Both his mother and younger sibling had been shocked with his words. These words struck a chord with Kan Tae-jun, as his brother had always been a strong man in his eyes. He always saw his eldest brother as someone who was dependable, trustworthy, and took things upon himself to get things done, unlike himself.

Kyo-ga's words were not going unheard. King Il weighed the pros and cons of what the eldest son of the former fire general was saying. Seppuku was what the boy was suggesting. It was one of many ways that noble families would get rid of traitor lines, along with poisoning themselves. Seppuku was self suicide by thrusting a dagger into knew stomach and disemboweling themselves. It was messy and left a bad taste in the new King's mouth. Instead, Kyo-ga was made to sign an agreement that none in his family were to ever come against those who killed his father. Next, he was to agree to downsize the fire army to the bare minimum for the next decade and that the famine invested area's of the fire tribe were to be given aid. Kyo-ga was also to swear his loyalty to King Il, was given his father's title and that his younger brother was to stay at the palace to study to become an ambassador of sorts.

At first Kyo-ga thought Il was joking, but the serious look and the already written documents made him realize that the new King was very serious in this proposal. Before signing the documents though, he found that there was a clause in them staring that if the Kan family tried to recreate another uprising against the royal family, that the entire Kan family clan would be wiped off out and their names would be stricken from all royal logs. It would be as if they had never existed.

With some trepidation to what the future could bring, Kyo-ga still signed and agreed to the King's

* * *

In a building set away from the throne room and courtyard, Yona sat with her mother learning how to do intricate sewing. The needles hurt her fingers every time she got poked by them, but she was trying her best. Ever since the failed uprising she had been staying close by her mother's side. She had nightmares about the soldiers trying to kill her. In her dreams her friends always were killed trying to protect her, even Hak and Su-won! "Mamma?" she began in a questioning tone. "When I get bigger can you teach me how to use your bow? "

Kashi looked at her daughter in surprise. "Where is this coming from sweetie?"

Yona looked at her hands and for a moment didn't answer before looking up at her mother. "I wanna be brave, like you."

Kashi blushed at her daughter's declaration. She never considered herself to be brave. Smiling softly, she touched her daughter's cheek softly with the back of her fingers. "I will, but before you learn that, I will teach you how to be silent."

Yona cocked her head at this. "Silent?" she questioned her mother.

"If you are not silent, then your enemy will always find you." Kashi answered. "Silence is the key to finding your prey but also outsmarting your enemy."

"Like when Hak teases Kiji by calling him a snake and then moving too fast for Kiji to catch Hak?" she asked with a giggle.

"Well, that's one way or looking at it." Kashi agreed with a chuckle of her own.

* * *

In the nearby training hard Hak spun his new weapon, a spear with a large blade at the end. He had trained with fake spears for awhile, but this was the first time he had a real blade at the end. Beside him, Kija held a short sword in his humans hand. Mundok wanted to strengthen that arm because it there ever came a time that his Hakuryuu arm became disabled, he would need a second option if he needed to defend himself. The two boys were set against each other in order for one to help the other to gain strength and focus.

After the failed revolt, Jae -ha had gone back with Guen-tae to Chi'shin where he was learning other ways to fight. He was also known to sneak off to neighboring cities or towns before returning to the earth general's major for more training. Guen-tae wrote weekly about how the young teen remind him of himself in his wilder days.

Zeno disappeared completely after the fighting had stopped, however he still left a note either in Funga or Kuuto whenever he was nearby. He didn't believe the Little Miss needed his kind of protection just yet, but stated that he'd protect her and Kouka from afar until she needed him by her side.

Seiryuu or Shin-ah, as Yona now called him, was the silent protector of the group. He wondered around the palace seemingly without purpose. However, he now has a job, protecting Yona, the girl in red who had given him a name. If he found soldiers to be not doing their jobs correctly, he'd report them to Joo-doh. If he found security lacking in an area, he'd report it to Joo-doh. If he found something wasn't where it should be or heard whispers from discontent servants, he'd report it. He made it his mission to ensure Yona and her family were safe and that nothing would ever make her cry again.

Slowly palace life returned to what it had been like before the coup. Servants did their jobs, whether in cleaning or preparing food. Soldiers went about their training, as the guards returned to their posts. Children's laughter returned to gardens and soon after, even the noble families began to return to their daily gossips and conniving ways.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : I could probably end it right here, but there are a couple more chapters left before I end this story.


	27. Sweet Sixteen

**Chapter 27** : _Sweet Sixteen_

* * *

Some years went by after the failed coup. A pre-teen Yona smiled happily as she rode her filly next to Hak's large black stallion. "Does he suspect?" she inquired from him.

Hak smiled, the feathers and heads on his headband blew in the wind as they rode at a leisurely pace. "I don't think so." Was his answer as the horses went up the steep incline easily. "Are you glad now that your cousin taught you how to ride a horse last year?"

Yona grumbled slightly. "I am." she made a pouty face at the memory of her horse riding training. Falling off the beasts had been the worst. She patted the white coat of her filly and smiled softly. "It was worth all the bumps though." A shadow from above gained her attention for a brief moment. Her smiled broadened at the sight of the green haired man flying through the air.

Above everyone Jea-ha bounced from free limb to tree limb. His green hair was tied back with an orange ribbon that matched the orange in the blue tunics sleeves that he wore. His eyes scanned ahead of them to ensure their group wouldn't be ambushed, though the likelihood of that happening with Shin-ah around was nill. Landing on a huge tall tree about a mile away from the group, he spotted their destination, and grinned.

Behind the entire group Kija and Shin-ah rode in silence. Kija wasn't sure what had brought Yona to wanting to take a trip out into no man's land, and up a mountain no less. He would rather be back at the palace practicing his fighting with Hak, though the teen seemed quite content to be riding next to his master. Glaring at the back of his younger brother he found himself feeling jealous at Hak's proximity to her. Yona was on the cusp of womanhood. Her red hair was now growing longer, almost halfway down her back. The red and white kimono dress that she wore was beautiful and caused her light colored skin to have a slight rosey look to it. Suddenly as they passed by a waterfall Kija felt a sense of familiarity to it. Frowning he got his horse to move a bit faster so that he was now riding next to Yona on her left side. "Princess," he began only to gain a glare from her. Remembering his promise to never call her that when it was just their group of friends, Kija took a deep breath before speaking. "Yona, where are we headed?"

Yona just smiled at him. A month before her birthday, Yona had asked Zeno to find something for her. Her had found it and reported back to her as to where it was. It was her birthday gift to her fear friend. "It's a surprise!" she said with some excitement to her voice.

Hak chuckled gaining his brother's attention. "You know!" Kija accused him, Yona giggled.

"Maybe." Hak said coyly.

"I know as well." Shin-an said with a rare grin.

Kija puffed his cheeks out of frustration. "Why don't I know?" he pouted.

Yona touched his dragon arm causing his face to heat up. "I wanted to surprise you." she stated, her voice gentle, reminding Kija of a soft breeze.

His heart beat wildly as her hand remained on his arm a bit longer than normally. "Uh..." his brain suddenly shut down and he couldn't even speak.

Suddenly Shin-ah's horse rode ahead, his sword coming out and cutting an arrow in mid-air. "Go back!" a voice yelled as most began to cover their path. "You are not welcome here!" The voice continued.

Suddenly a whistling sound came from above as two more arrows came through the air. That was when Kija pulled Yona from her horse and shielded her from the arrows, as Hak pulled his guandao spear weapon out from beside him, having had it strapped to his hoses side. One arrow was cut in low-end by Hak as the second one passed by and hit Kija in the right shoulder.

Yona screamed at that exact moment as the arrow head came through Kija's shoulder.

Above them all Jae -ha heard the scream and came flying down from the sky. Landing on the branch the attackers were on and began kicking them off of the branches. As they tell Shin-ah went to bring his sword down upon their heads when the old man among the attackers yelled out. "Hault!" Just as the old man yelled this Hak cleared the air by spinning his weapon above his head. Jea-ha could be seen with two dagger crossed over a young man's throat, as others were barely hanging into the limbs they'd been standing on.

The old man's eyes were side as he stared at the youth on the horse. Even hurt Kija had his dragon arm extended, ready to fight in Yona's defence. "L-Lord H-Hakuryuu?" the old man questioned as to whether or not he was truly seeing who he thought he was seeing. The sword at his throat caused him to look at the other man that was closed to him. "Lord Seiryuu." He then felt a twig drop onto his shoulder and looked up to see the green haired man with his daggers to his son's throat. "Lord Ryokuryuu." He suddenly fell to his kness, as did the others. "Forgive us Lord's!"

Hak raised an eyebrow before looking towards Kija who was grimacing in pain but was trying to keep his composure. "Kija!" China's cry seemed to break whatever spell had come over everyone. Jae -ha released the younger man and jumped down near Yona who had tears running down her cheeks. "Jea-ha, he's bleeding!" This wasn't how she had planned this day!

Jea-ha saw the blood and quickly pulled the arrow out which caused Kija to cry out at the painful experience. Yona took her haori off and pressed it against the wound from behind him as Jae-ha handed Kija a cloth to press against from the front.

"Please, let us make up for this horrible mistake." The old man pleaded, his face still to the ground.

Shin-ah looked behind himself to Hak who gave a nod at the other teen. Pulling his sword away from the men, Shin-ah spoke. "Take us to the nearby village." Then he gave a warning. "Should he die, so shall you."

"Die!?" Kija suddenly cried out in alarm before crying out in pain as he jerked in surprise. _Was it really that serious?_

"Idiot, don't move too much!" Yona chastised him as their horse was led away towards the village.

* * *

Early morning in the small hidden away village was the same as always. Life continued on, though most still mourned the loss of their Lord's child that had been asked away from them years ago, others tried to forget. One could not, the great-great grandmother of the Hakuryuu. Grandmother, as most called her, sat on the porch of her home. Over the years she had seen Hakuryuu Lord's come and go without the red haired master coming for them. First her own son, then his son and the his son after him; but none had caused her as great of pain as when her great-great grandson, Kija had been stolen from them. He had been a wonderful boy, with such a sense of honor and love. The boy had been kind to everyone and had not demanded anything of anyone. Her heart tightened with deep sadness at remembering him. After his disappearance many thought they would find him, but after a year of search of had become evident that the search would not yield anything. Then the current Hakuyuu had become ill, only for his power to suddenly vanish one night. His death was felt by all. A year after that loss many pregnant women began to think they'd carry the new Hakuyuu. So, they began the waiting game, but none carried the child, this could only mean that Kija was still alive and as long as no woman gave birth to the next child, her hope of seeing him return would remain.

"Grandmother." Tired eyes turned towards the youthful woman next to her. The woman was one of six assistants that helped her get around the village. "My sister just told me that there has been a development. Some intruders have been caught and are being brought here."

"Brought into the village?" she inquired from the young woman who nodded. "Why?"

"A young man was hurt badly and the young woman with him seemed quite worried." she answered. " the elder did not say anything more than this. "

"I see." Old eyes closed as if the conversation was over. The young woman stood to leave. "Take me to him."

"Ma'am?" the young woman questioned, uncertain who she meant.

"Take me to the young man who was injured." she said clearly so there would not be any confusion as to what she wanted.

With wide eyes the young woman spoke. "Yes Grandmother!" She then helped the other woman to a moveable podium where her siblings helped move the older woman.

* * *

Kija groaned as he looked at the wrapped wound, Yona looked remorseful. "Yona." he called out to her causing the young girl to look up at him. "This isn't your fault."

Her shoulders slumped. "Yes it is." she began tearfully. "If I hadn't planned this, you wouldn't have been hurt."

"You don't know that." He said with a chuckle. "Hak could be hurt me today in training, like he did two months ago."

Hak grinned. "What, can't take my beatings white snake?"

"Ankokuryuu." Kija grumbled back at him, grimacing as he moved to get comfortable. It was then he noticed an old woman at the doorway, it took several moments, but suddenly an old memory came forward. An old woman holding him when he had been a child. He had been crying because his mother had become sick, a sickness that would kill her. She had held him and allowed his tears to stain her clothes. Being brought back to the now Kija felt tears begin to come forward. "Grandmother?"

The old woman stared at him in shock before using strength she hadn't used in years as she walked over to him. Jea-ha and Shin-an moving to allow the old woman better access to him. "K-Kija." she stumbled over the words as tears of joy ran down her cheek. Wrapping her arms around his neck at the same time that Kija hugged her. Kija cried for finally finding his village as his grandmother cried for the years stolen from her when they had lost him. The years may have been stolen from them, but now they had the future to see what could be salvaged.

After all, life goes on...

* * *

 **M-Angel** : One more chapter to come...


	28. Epilogue

**Chapter 28** : _Epilogue_

* * *

Blue eyes narrowed as they looked out towards the armies of the North gathering against them. "There's at least two thousand strong." Jae-ha's voice sounded next to him. Looking towards his elder brother, Kija have him a a challenging smile.

Lifting his clawed dragon hand he spoke will his challenge. "Does that scare you? Perhaps I should take them on by myself."

Jae-ha grinned as held up two kunai daggers. "I wouldn't dream of leaving this horde to you, little brother."

"You're wrong." A soft voice stated causing both to look at the youngest dragon brother. The golden eyes of Seiryuu Shin-ah looked out into the army as well. "There's thirty-five hundred."

Next to him standing without worry, Ouryuu Zeno stood with his hands behind his head. "That's not very many." he told them nonchalantly.

The three have him a blank stare. "Not everyone can survive such a horde." Jae -ha told him before pinching Zeno's face to make a point. "Not everyone can heal like you."

"Ow!" Zeno cried out with false pain. It was annoying when Jae-ha would do that. His cheek was red but no bruise would ever form.

"Enough talk!" A commanding voice came from behind them. Turning the four looked at General Son Hak in his armor. "With King Il's death and the Queen mother shutting herself away, Princess Yona has been forced to take the throne a year earlier than planned. Kouka's enemies are testing us with this assult." He stepped towards the cliff and looked at the oncoming army. "No matter how many are coming against us, we must stop them in their tracks." He watched them from the corner of his eyes. Unanimous nods were his answers from the four warriors. He then looked at Kija. "Besides, I don't think you'll want to disappoint your beloved wife."

Kija flushed at Hak's words. After his sixteenth birthday and upon finding his tribe, Kija had sworn to pay Yona back for her love and kindness. Then on Yona's sixteenth year Kija had noticed something about her, it had been her beauty. Yes, he'd known she was pretty, but her beauty seemed to shine from her and everyone took notice. He had been the lucky one, as she would have nothing to do with the would-be-suitors. Then the day King Il was found dead in the bed he shared with his wife. Yona had been mournful, but with help from all of them, she had picked herself up and shown a strength that none but a few had ever seen. Upon taking the throne she had been told that she needed a husband to help lead the country, which meant she should be rid of her childish crush on him and find a noble son to marry; until Zeno pointed out that the first Hakuryuu had been a noble's son. Now married, Yona was the Queen regnant with Kija acting as her consort prince; he would never be given the title King.

Back to the present Kija flexed his Hakuryuu arm. However, before he could speak, a young feminine voice spoke up. "If everyone is finished," All eyes turned towards their red haired leader. The young woman stood with her bow in hand, quiver on her back and eyes with fire in them. "I do believe we have pests to be rid of before we can go home." Weapons were freed, as Shin-ah ran forward with Jae-ha taking to the sky. Kija gave her a slight bow before following his brother's as Zeno placed a shield onto the ground in front of her as Hak climb back onto his black steed. In the distance the wind and sky tribes awaited the signal to advance as the earth and fire stayed in the flanks, ready to take care of any enemy trying to escape.

"Miss is sure surprising everyone with this plan." Zeno mumbled softly as he got ready to defend her with his shield should it be needed.

"If they think this is surprising, " she said with a slight grin causing Zeno to look up at her. "Wait until I take on the druglords in the water tribe."

Zeno laughed. "Miss is sure full of surprises!" He grinned happily, in his mind the images of his brother's of old overlapped their decendants of the present. The similarities were there. He had seen them as the baby dragons they had been until they had grown into the warriors they are now. He dreaded the future, but for now he was happy to be of use to his family, no matter how little of use he would be. "I'll defend you Miss. "

Yona smiled warmly at him as she pulled her bow string back, it now loaded with an arrow. "As I shall defend you and everyone else." she stated as she pulled back the bow string that was loaded with the arrow. Releasing it was her sign that the battle had begun. On the battlefield her arrow struck the commander, killing him instantly and became a sign as to what was to come.

In the distance Ik-su stood in the camp, behind him a young boy named Yun helped the villagers of nearby villages escape the fighting. The prophecy he had foretold coming to mind as he heard the fighting in the distance. **_Darkness has fallen upon the land. The blood of dragons will revive once again the ancient pack will be kept. When the four have gathered, the sword and shield which protect the king shall awaken and the red dragon shall restore the dawn at last._ **He wondered what future Queen Yona would bring to them once she had chased the darkness out of their country. _So much to do, yet so little time._ He thought as he turned away from the sounds of fighting to help in assisting in evacuating the people. Whatever future the young Queen would bring, all knew she had the love and loyalty of the ancient dragon warriors and that was good enough for most.

* * *

 **M-Angel** : Yes, this story is completed. I'll continue this series with Amber Lights. This one will be a Zeno/Yona story. I will possibly post this one in either July or at the end of August. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and thanks to everyone who followed, added to their favorites or left a review. I will now be focusing on my Bleach stories (2) and my job. ^_^


End file.
